As doze casas do conhecimento
by Nisa Benthon
Summary: Nisa Benthon resolve conhecer a Grecia. La, ela encontra pessoas inacreditáveis que lhe ensinam como viver na simplicidade e com poderes maravilhosos.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 01 – Contestação

Sou Nisa Benthon, uma alien do planeta Irids. Fui criada aqui na Terra por um humano professor universitário. Possuo poderes telepáticos, empáticos e telecineticos. Sempre estou em metamorfose, mudando cores e formato de cabelos, unhas e corpo. Atualmente sou uma baixinha de 1,50, ruiva escarlate de longas madeixas que cobrem a cintura. Ganho dinheiro no mundo artístico, produzindo músicos, compondo e coreografando.

Tudo começa com uma viagem feita por simples curiosidade e vontade de contestar tudo o que diziam sobre a Grécia.

Muitas historias de cavaleiros eram conhecidas graças aos contos medievais como a demanda do Santo Graal. Eu sempre lia sobre o assunto, mas, naquele ultimo mês, havia fuçado em toda e qualquer literatura mundial que retratasse mais profundamente o perfil de um cavaleiro leal a uma coroa ou a um "rei".

E mesmo os relatos mais superficiais desses cavaleiros eu achava muito tristes e desumanos. As narrativas eram repetitivas e quase sempre tinham o mesmo fim. Eu queria ver algo diferente. Sentir algo real daquelas narrativas.

Eu havia lido algumas histórias humanas fantásticas relativamente novas, contadas por fanáticos sobre pessoas que praticavam alguns tipos de lutas acima das capacidades humanas. Também tinha lido análises físicas de esportistas e mestres em artes marciais as quais falavam de alguns poucos escolhidos que ficavam de guarda de um certo local na Grécia. Vi varias apresentações acadêmicas feitas por estudiosos de Educação Física e Literatura a procura de algumas respostas para minhas perguntas mais primordiais. Nada me convencia de que tudo aquilo que eu havia lido era fruto de uma mente fértil sobre o tema "guardiões" ou "cavaleiros zodiacais" (termo que muitos usavam).

Eu não acreditava em metade das histórias que ouvia, apesar de ser extremamente e fisiologicamente diferente de todos. Mas mesmo assim, havia pessoas no âmbito acadêmico e social que acreditavam ainda na existência de cavaleiros da era moderna. Ao meu ver, eram pessoas que morrem e lutam por razões e motivos que não são deles. Eles treinam, vivem e morrem por uma ideologia que ainda não estava clara em minha mente.

As descrições dos homens capazes de manipular golpes em velocidades acima da velocidade da luz ainda eram surreais para mim. Seriam estas "pessoas" capazes de fazer essas coisas seres também de outros planetas?

Em meio a tantas perguntas, tantos textos, tantas pesquisas eu decidi viajar para provar positivamente ou negativamente se tudo aquilo que eu lera e ouvira a respeito era besteira.

O destino da viagem era claro como água: Grécia. Com direito a visita nos locais turísticos, pesquisas em universidades, bares e todo o âmbito de diversões, claro.

Muitos riram ao saber o motivo e a localidade para onde eu iria. Para muitas mentes fechadas, existiram apenas cavaleiros na Europa, e ainda estavam presos na imaginação coletiva na era medieval.

Minha busca era mais diferente, eu queria saber se existiam outros tipos de cavaleiros, o que faziam e para quem serviam. Acima de tudo, queria saber se tínhamos semelhanças. Eu sabia que estas respostas não seriam encontradas em locais comuns.

O objeto da minha análise: a vida quotidiana dos moradores de um determinado local, o tal Santuário Grego que ficava em Athenas.

Para conseguir o financiamento da viagem foi uma imensa briga... uma vez que eu não iria apenas como curiosa, mas sim como estudiosa. Fizemos apresentações de projetos para os países em que tínhamos que viajar, declarações de estadia, assinaturas de não intervenção na cultura local (pra que serve isso mesmo??? Ah sim... deve ser porque eu adoro mudar o mundo!).

Nada que meu grupo jurídico não conseguisse em horas, ou que minhas habilidades "extras" não alcançassem em segundos.

Viajamos para Grécia em menos de 2 dias de preparação, me hospedei no próprio santuário, graças a farta diplomacia mundial da qual eu me gabava ter.

Não precisei passar mais do que minutos andando entre os transeuntes para notar a clara pirâmide social local: uma pessoa apenas era tratada como um "mestre" superior de uma equipe de cavaleiros. Um homem comandava uma cadência de outros com habilidades diferenciadas. Das quais apenas 12 homens eram dignos de um titulo de cavaleiro dourado.

Era simples de imaginar... um Chefe, 12 paus mandados e mais os pupilos desses. A força de cada um o determina quem recebe instrução de quem. Era a base da escola grega que conhecemos. Não foi difícil notar as pessoas que estavam fora do sistema mestre e pupilo, estes eram vassalos ou escravos.

Ao pensar naquilo, senti um arrepio frio nos braços e me abracei sozinha na sacada de meu quarto. Aquilo me deixava inquieta. Em pleno séc XXI e ainda existiam essas subdivisões sociais.

Mas observando normalmente tudo aquilo, não havia nada que levasse ao caminho sobrenatural que muitos declaravam sobre esses homens cavaleiros. Por horas a fio permaneci olhando as ruas apinhadas de pessoas normais a procura de algum dos 12 representantes das castas superiores dos cavaleiros e nada encontrei. Cheguei mesmo a pensar que aquele povo que dissertou sobre os cavaleiros tinham lido Nieztche ou Platão demais antes de escrever seus textos.

A tarde de céu azul havia se passado e transformou-se em um crepúsculo lilás no horizonte salpicado de nuvens. O vento morno deu passagem a uma brisa fresca com aroma e sabor de maresia.

Ah, detalhe, não tinha visto nenhum cavalo até então. Como podem haver cavaleiros sem cavalos?

A primeira noite foi tranqüila, o sono venceu toda atividade mental que eu pudesse ter. Ao primeiro contato de um raio de sol na janela, meus olhos se abriram. Não relutei em arrancar os lençóis de cima de mim e começar a procurar um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

Um sonho estranho havia ocorrido naquela noite. Um sonho sem imagens, apenas narrado por uma voz muito profunda.

Me apressei para escrever tudo que vinha na mente antes que esquecesse.

"_Reza a lenda que existem 88 cavaleiros, um representando cada constelação existente no céu. E eram divididos em castas de: ouro, prata, bronze." _

Sacudi a cabeça após escrever algumas linhas, reli tudo antes de tirar os olhos do papel. Soltei tudo na cômoda e segui para o banheiro afim de tomar um banho morno.

Vesti uma túnica cinza clara de tecido leve e um cinto azul claro. A roupa ficara parecendo um vestido. Calcei uma sandália de couro e comecei meu dia de caminhadas.

Andar por esse "santuário" é como andar em um lugar fantasma, onde tudo possui olhos, mas você nada vê. Há sempre a sensação de que tem algo observando o que é feito por você.

A sensação de ser observada é quase tátil. Confesso que tudo isso me intrigou.

- O que há de tão diferente aqui que eu não consegui ver? Ou sentir... – em alguns momentos me pegava falando sozinha quando parava em frente a algum museu para tomar água ou comer uma fruta vendida em barracas na rua.

O local parecia uma feira ao ar livre organizada. Haviam locais onde comprava-se de tudo espalhados pelas calçadas. As frutas eram cortadas na hora pra você comer. Fiquei fascinada por isso.

- Eu senti muitas coisas e sensações desde que cheguei aqui. Não podem ser apenas coincidências.... – sussurrei comigo ao olhar para uma janela acima da calçada onde eu estava.

Um vulto trajando branco atravessou do outro lado vagarosamente. Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto. Me levantei da escadaria e segui o caminho de pedras que levava a uma ruína antiga envolta em poeira e areia.

Em certo momento de minha caminhada parei em cima de uma pedra de uma das muitas ruínas para observar tudo com outros olhos. Queria usar olhos mais sensitivos e menos científicos. Observei a cidade, as pessoas, os aromas, as cores, a forma com que o vento movia as poucas árvores.

Uma tristeza e uma revolta se apoderaram de mim. É como se o lugar tivesse sido banhado em sangue em tempos remotos, como se todo sentimento de raiva acumulado há centenas de anos tivesse para explodir a qualquer momento. E eu fosse a única que estava vendo aquilo.

Pedras não são silenciosas como as pessoas pensam...

Cerrei os olhos a procura de mais sensações e explicações. Nada era dito em palavras e sim escrito em vibrações energéticas fortes, contínuas, e em alguns instantes, segundos ou milésimos deles, elas explodiam.

Lembrei-me da forma com que alguns fanáticos se referiam aquela energia que eu sentia. A palavra "cosmo" me veio a mente, eu tinha lido nas pesquisas e textos de algumas pessoas.

Risos me escaparam pela boca.

- Cosmo.... que diabos eles querem dizer com isso? – uma brisa leve balançou meu cabelo e ouvi os estalos de algumas arvores que existiam por ali.

Por momentos permaneci pensando no planeta de onde tinha vindo. Ele havia sido destruído por algo parecido com essa descrição energética de COSMO que todos comentavam em seus livros. Um lugar tão remoto e tão ligado as sensações daquelas ruínas era estranho demais.

Até então eu não tinha pensado nesse nome tão bonito. Era quase poético chamar a força de um homem de cosmo. Remontava a idéia de que tudo nasceu um dia do universo.

Os cavaleiros morriam por isso, morriam por este cosmo que sentiam. Se lançavam nos braços da morte ao desejo de seu mestre e de seu protetor. Aquilo era poético... e ao mesmo tempo patético.

O pensamento de morrer por uma CAUSA MAIOR me arrepiou de novo.

- Inaceitável!!! – falei comigo mesma pela décima vez no dia, após virar o restante da garrafa de água gelada que andara comigo o dia todo.

Muitos pensamentos corriam livres pela minha mente.

Não é o que procuro saber. Alguém que morra por causas que muitas vezes nem se questiona. Eu procuro alguém que se pareça comigo, em algum aspecto.

- O que é tão inaceitável assim? - um vulto, sob uma capa branca surgiu ao meu lado silenciosamente ao sabor do vento.

Em um reflexo rápido, virei o rosto e enruguei a testa, unindo as sobrancelhas.

O que ele é? Como chegou sem eu perceber suas vibrações? Como??? Olhei rapidamente para os olhos dele, mas algo presente neles não me deixavam ver mais longe do que pupilas dilatadas em uma Iris escondida em uma sombra profunda.

Me virei de costas para ele, pousei os olhos nas ruínas e abracei minhas pernas:

- Esse lugar ... Essa estrutura antiga – olhei para sua roupa com o rabo de olho e apontei com o nariz – Essa roupa!! É tudo estranho, quase inaceitável, não acha? – Eu não esperava que ele soubesse sobre o que eu estava falando.

Um minuto de silencio pairou com o vento ao redor de nós.

- São regras - a voz dele me respondeu calmamente – Precisamos delas para viver.

Senti algo em sua voz que nunca tinha sentido em um humano comum. Uma luz, uma força, algo "especial". Um brilho dentro daquela roupa, uma energia vinda dos olhos dele que eu mal podia ver mas que ia alem de muitas coisas que eu conhecia.

- Odeio regras! – respondi em tom de deboche ao abrir um sorriso - Como quebrar regras é meu passa tempo, já digo de cara que não conheço suas regras e já as odeio.

Mal via o rosto do indivíduo que falava comigo, o capuz da túnica branca se movia de acordo com o vento mas senti uma sensação calma e infeliz ao mesmo tempo.

Abracei minhas próprias pernas mais forte, abaixei a cabeça e encostei a testa nos joelhos. Sem motivos, senti lagrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Algo naquele lugar me cheirava morte que não havia sido velada ainda. Chorei como nunca tinha chorado antes. Sem uma razão minha. Sem motivo meu. Era como se as lagrimas de todos que não puderam chorar os mortos naquele lugar se manifestassem em mim.

Será que essa era a sensação que movia aqueles quem eu estava procurando?

Quando me virei para fazer um pergunta, o homem que falara comigo já estava longe e me disse em tom serio:

- Não posso ajuda-la com isso, garota. Com cada um desses sentimentos que sente, cabe a você decifrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – Reconhecimento

Quem será aquele homem que me dirigiu a palavra?

Estava fazendo uma tarde com por do sol vermelho, um céu de cores brilhantes com as constelações quase gritando lá em cima para serem olhadas. Eu estava sozinha. Reagrupando minhas idéias sobre o local e procurando algo para fazer ao Cair da noite. Dei uma volta de 180 graus de onde estava sentada para olhar o céu. Foi olhando para ele que vi um relógio de pedra, com marcadores de fogo com os 12 símbolos zodiacais. É uma torre de quatro faces que pode ser vista de qualquer lugar do Santuário. Uma chama leva uma hora para se apagar, portanto, todas as chamas se apagam em doze horas. O relógio de fogo só pode ser aceso quando o Santuário está sendo invadido

- Lindo... – murmurei com a boca aberta

Ao observar aquela obra de arte me veio a vontade de sair daquela solidão estranha que veio acompanhada da vontade de chorar. Eu precisava de um lugar com pessoas alegres e musica.

Balada!

A palavra estalou em minha mente.

- Vou a algum lugar onde as pessoas aqui se reúnam. – bati a poeira da roupa e trilhei o caminho de volta ao local onde estava hospedada.

A construção ficava em um topo de colina, o hall era esplendorosamente espaçoso e sem nenhuma mobília. A intenção era não apagar o brilho dos ladrilhos desenhados em mosaicos de deuses gregos.

A impressão era de estar dormindo em um museu muito bem cuidado. Todas as peças do local eram obras de arte, inclusive a cama e os artefatos de uso particular. Minha cama era de marfim, com ninfas esculpidas em cada curva e todos os demais moveis tinham o peso de pedra e madeira maciça. As almofadas eram bordadas a fios de ouro e prata, sempre com imagens gloriosas de batalhas ou cenas de amor entre deuses e humanas.

O aroma do local era sempre de jasmim fresco. Como se colocassem uma arvore florida no centro do quarto sempre que eu saia.

Tomei um banho demorado, vesti uma blusa de alcinha leve preta e uma saia cigana também negra. O lance de escadas que era necessário descer para chegar do hotel a pequena cidade ajudava a escolher o local mais agitado.

Fui em direção a um lugar que julguei ser bem freqüentado e movimentado . Havia Música alta tocando, muitas pessoas falando, grupos definidos de homens, poucas mulheres. Aquilo me pareceu uma boa fonte de estudos... e diversão.

Me sentei em um banquinho próxima ao balcão de atendimento e pedi um drink não alcoólico. Assim que minha taça colorida de frutas e flores chegou, eu já tinha filmado muita coisa ali.

Quem poderia ser um cavaleiro? Comecei a brincar com essa pergunta em minha mente cada vez que observava alguém.

Vi rostos de homens mais diversos... há alguns passos de mim havia um moleque com sorriso maroto e andar manhoso, cabelos azuis esvoaçantes a altura dos ombros e uma bela boca desenhada. Altura mediana e porte físico rígido.

Disfarçando as encaradas que eu havia dado olhei para a porta e vi outro homem moreno de estatura desconcertante e semblante austero, sempre de braços cruzados e cabelos curtos marrons.

- Esse sim tem cara de segurança!- falei comigo com o canudo da bebida entre os dentes.

Perto dele tinha outro homem, não tão alto quanto o moreno, mas magro e de gestos extravagantes. Este falava muito alto e parecia ser muito maldoso com suas palavras. Ao cruzar com o olhar dele senti arrepios.

Me levantei de onde estava e comecei a andar entre as pessoas. Me sentia um fantasma pelo qual todos enxergavam através. Fazia um calor que só quem mora na península do mediterrâneo saberia explicar.

Passeei e vi mais algumas pessoas que simplesmente bebiam algo que eu não identifiquei e ouviam as palavras dos outros, com rostos sérios. Cheguei a ouvir as palavras de alguns em minha mente. Suas vozes ecoavam como se estivessem em um salão vazio.

Parei de pensar naquilo, fechei meus olhos e comecei a separar aquelas vozes inúmeras que ricocheteavam em minha mente. Nesse momento identifiquei algo que fez meu coração disparar.

Uma voz em especial me chamou atenção... a voz que eu havia escutado naquela tarde estava ali. A energia que senti na parte da tarde havia retornado. O som da voz parecia mais concentrado, menos rebuscado e eu procurava quem era o dono daquele timbre sonoro de voz. Agora cada rosto ali presente era um alvo para meus ouvidos e olhos assim que abrisse-os.

O brilho do local parecia bem mais intenso depois que abri meus olhos. Algo de errado aconteceu. Algo que fugiu das minhas habilidades.

As conversas cessaram repentinamente e todas as pessoas as quais eu havia observado aleatoriamente estavam me olhando seriamente.

- O que houve? – perguntei baixinho para o atendente de bar que também se encontrava me olhando e estava mais próximo. Ele simplesmente baixou a cabeça, envergonhado, murmurando uma resposta que eu não soube interpretar direito.

Uma mão pesada tocou meu ombro.

De sobressalto olhei na direção do braço e de onde vinha a mão. Emudeci e senti o sangue fugir de minha face.

Uma lufada de ar gelado passou pelos meus cabelos, como se um fantasma transpassasse meu corpo físico

- Te assustei, garota? – meu olhar, após percorrer toda extensão do braço, antebraço, ombros e pescoço parou focado nos lábios do homem que falava comigo.

Ali havia um sorriso enigmático e meigo. Ali estava um homem alto, cabelos dourados, olhos cor de mel, vestido de jeans e regata branca

- Não... você não me assustou. Me pegou desatenta – olhei de novo para ele e repeti a frase que havia dito comigo mesma antes de abrir os olhos - A voz que eu ouvi a tarde! Claro! Foi você quem conversou comigo hoje nas ruinas! – apontei para seu peito e sorri.

Nenhum músculo na face dele se moveu diante de minha descoberta. A penas piscou e sua pupila se dilatou milímetros.

- Pode ser que sim. – Sorriu por um segundo

Fiz um bico ao respirar, não tinha percebido que minha respiração estava presa até então.

– Por favor me traga um suco de laranja com muito gelo e açúcar... – sem olhar para o lado, segurei o braço do atendente do bar e fiz o pedido - Minha taxa de glicose esta em níveis alarmantes... – passei as mãos em minha franja, jogando-a para trás em um gesto nervoso.

- Conseguiu se resignar com seus pensamentos? Ou ainda está revoltada com tudo que viu ate agora sobre nós? – cruzou os braços e abriu um sorriso meigo ao me encarar.

Pisquei rapidamente diante da pergunta dele.

- "Intrigada" é a palavra correta para me definir. – cocei o alto da minha cabeça em sinal de nervosismo.

As vozes das conversas de outras pessoas retornaram aos seus respectivos interlocutores. Aos poucos sons voltaram a ecoar pelo local. Dei mais uma olhada ao redor, não tinha mais a impressão que todos estavam de olho em mim, eu tinha certeza.

Voltei-me para quem me tocou o ombro.

– Quem é você? – falei seria enquanto o encarava.

O som do copo sendo colocado no balcão foi abafado pelo nome dele.

- Aioros. – ao falar ele estendeu a mão para mim - Muito prazer.

Respirei aliviada de alguma forma. Algo naquele gesto indicava que ele era amigável, e algo em sua aura me dava conforto.

- Ah... Sou Nisa. – peguei a mão que ele oferecia com minhas duas mãos.

Terminei de tomar meu suco e deixei sob o copo uma nota de valor alto para quitar a despesa de consumo e pagar a gorjeta. Sai daquele lugar conversando com o homem alto de cabelos dourados. Ele talvez fosse a pessoa certa para conversar e tirar minhas duvidas.

Perguntei sobre o Santuário. Como era organizado, quem comandava as coisas por ali. Aos poucos descobri que Aioros era um cavaleiro de ouro que não tinha fanatismo em sua forma de falar.

- De onde surgiram os cavaleiros? – as dúvidas pipocavam em minha cabeça.

Aioros tomou um ar serio e começou uma narrativa:

" Quando a primeira guerra santa começou, muitos homens que lutavam por Atena morreram até que sobraram apenas garotos para lutar. Como odiava as armas, Atena os vestiu com armaduras feitas com Oricalco, o pó de estrelas, e as banhou com a "Vontade Divina". Segundo o mito, todo ser humano é capaz de despertar e elevar seu Cosmo, desde que passe pelo treinamento necessário.

Os Cavaleiros de Atena são hierarquizados de acordo com o metal que compõe sua armadura e sua constelação guia, e esta classificação servm também para dividí-los quanto ao nivel de seu poder, isto é, a capacidade de elevarem seus cosmos.

Eles são dividas em Bronze, Prata e Ouro; tais armaduras são entregues a guerreiros, que possuem domínio do cosmo, equivalente ao nível da armadura. Enquanto as Bronze são vestidas por Cavaleiros mais fracos, as de Ouro pertencem àqueles que dominam completamente o Sétimo Sentido, que seria a percepção cósmica de canalizar e dominar plenamente a energia que permeia toda a matéria."

Levei alguns segundos em silencio para digerir as informações. Tudo que ele me respondia era claro e objetivo. Em tom didático e muito calmo.

Aioros falava comigo em um tom quase religioso. Ele sabia que eu tinha mais coisas para perguntar, mas eu não sabia como fazer.

- E onde estão todos os cavaleiros? – deixei escapar enquanto ele respirava.

Ele enrijeceu o dedo indicador e indicou uma serie de pessoas no recinto. O gesto de apontar em todas as direções com os dedos que ele fez me deixou encabulada.

- O que? QUALQUER UM daqueles seriam esses supostos "guardiões" do santuário? – fiz cara de duvida e falei em tom alto.

- Cada Cavaleiro está sob a proteção de uma constelação. Por isso, há tantos Cavaleiros quanto constelações no céu. São 29 no céu do hemisfério norte e 47 no hemisfério sul. Ainda podemos acrescentar aquelas que estão no rastro do sol... as 12 constelações do zodíaco. Elas têm características que não se vê nas outras. E somente esses 12 Cavaleiros têm a honra e o direito de vestir a armadura de ouro.

A diferença destes para os demais é que os 12 cavaleiros de ouro dominam o sétimo sentido. São poucos os que despertam esse poder e um número ainda menor deles consegue controlá-lo. Um **ser**que domina este**Sentido**tem um poder enorme.

Um Cavaleirogeralmente aprende as mais variadas técnicas de combate em seu treinamento. O treinamento começa na infância e vai ate a morte. Todos tem o poder de curar automaticamente e podem usar o Cosmopara curar outro ser**.**

Ele me dizia que a vida de cada um dos cavaleiros era normal, desde que não haja convocações para reuniões e conselhos

- Como as que ocorrem em guerras? – questionei em tom incrédulo de novo.

- Parecidas... são como prevenção dessas guerras. – ele sentou-se em um muro enquanto falava comigo.

- Como pode? Fazem décadas que guerras como as descritas em livros não ocorriam. - sentei ao lado dele, sedenta de verdade Há baixas nessas reuniões?

Ele soltou um riso e me tocou o ombro novamente

- É um conselho de cúpula em que alguns recebem missões, com intuito de trazer a paz e dar continuidade nisso.

**- As armaduras tem vida? – cocei meu queixo como quem raciocina acima de tudo que ele contava.**

**O rapaz respirou e recomeçou a narrativa:**

**- **A armadura de um cavaleiro tem uma vida, que, ao ser destruída em batalha, só pode ser revivida por um descendente do povo que as forjou, e não restaurada de maneira qualquer. No caso das Armaduras de Atena, por exemplo, o cavaleiro deve sacrificar um terço do próprio sangue para ajudar na recuperação.

Enruguei a testa e fiz cara de reprovação, mas ele continuou:

- Apesar de cada tipo de armadura ter características diferentes, seus princípios de funcionamento são bastante similares: elas são muito mais resistentes do que o metal comum, e amplificam a cosmo-energia do usuário muitas vezes.

Olhei em volta.. Aquela vontade de chorar que me assolava na parte da tarde voltou.

- E essa dor que sinto vagar por aqui? É como se uma sombra pairasse sobre a cabeça de todos. Tem cheiro de sangue, de maldade. – mostrei meus braços arrepiados.

- Você é iniciada? – Aioros me olhou com o rosto mais serio.

- HUH?? – gemi sem entender – O que ?

- Deixa pra lá... uma pessoa contestadora como você não iria ser aceita nunca como aprendiz aqui. – ele começou a rir e retirou a mão de meus ombros.

- Ta falando que não tenho competência em arte de lutar? - olhei fazendo careta para o que ouvi - Fala sério!! Nem disso eu preciso!!

- Não é isso. É o caso das "regras" que eu lhe falei antes. É necessário seguir regras que você não aceitaria facilmente. Só isso. – a mão esquerda dele bagunçou meus cabelos, como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Então era você mesmo quem falou comigo de tarde! – ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Não podemos nos envolver com estrangeiros ou civis. São outras regras. Então falei com você por telepatia. Entendeu por que todos nos encararam agora a noite no bar?

- Ah... que ridículo! Não estou interessada em matar raptar ou fazer lavagem cerebral em nenhum cavaleiro! – dei de ombros e fingi não olhar para ele.

- De fato suas intenções não estão claras para ninguém aqui. – ele desceu do muro em um pulo sem encostar as mãos ou pés na parede.

Suspirei ao reparar no tipo de corpo que ele ostentava.

- Ta certo.... você tem um corpo muito lindo, mas não to procurando aventuras. – falei rindo tentando descontrair o ar serio que ele tomou.

O riso dele ecoou pelas ruínas distantes alem da rua de pedras em frente ao bar que estávamos.

Falamos sobre muitas coisas.

Passei uma semana ali. Conversei muito com Aioros. Sua lógica me aturdia algumas vezes. Em nossa última conversa ele declarou ser um cavaleiro oficialmente, pois, até então, era apenas uma suposição minha.

- É a prova que eu preciso para provar que vocês existem! – gritei feliz com as mãos para cima - O que você faz de extraordinário? – e ao dizer isso, movi meus braços e fiz o céu se esconder sob uma nuvem e relampejar.

Aioros me olhou e sorriu.

E em um flash uma pedra gigantesca ao meu lado se espatifou em uma chuva de areia.

Me escondi atrás dele, com certo receio de não ter entendido o que houve.

- Se machucou? – ele me olhou por trás dos ombros e sorriu.

Movi as mãos para pegar os grãos que caíram em forma de uma garoa fina de areia.

- Maravilhoso...- balbuciei sentindo a área cair fina sobre nós.

- Você é extraordinária também. – nesse dia ele me explicou as teorias físicas, energéticas e cósmicas de todas as ações que os cavaleiros podiam fazer.

As aulas de Aioros sempre me fascinavam.

"No ser humano são reconhecidos cinco sentidos: visão, audição, olfato, paladar e tato; sendo suas respectivas funções: ver, ouvir, cheirar, saborear, falar e sentir a "textura". Contudo, existem mais sentidos que os iniciados nas artes de ser cavaleiros desenvolvem:

_**Sexto Sentido é a intuição.**_ Faz os humanos poderem perceber e se comunicar com pessoas a grande distância. Com esse sentido um humano pode saber quando cada pessoa vai nascer ou morrer, ele também pode prever algo que irá acontecer. Você tem isso bem mais do que desenvolvido, não é Nisa?

**Sétimo sentido** é o domínio total do "Cosmo". Quando um cavaleiro consegue dominar este cosmo por completo, isto quer dizer que ele alcançou o máximo. Desde os tempos mitológicos, apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro conseguiram dominar o máximo do sétimo sentido, sendo, assim, pessoas praticamente invencíveis. Mas, na verdade, se um Cavaleiro de Bronze ou Prata estiver muito determinado e encorajado, ele também poderá alcançar o sétimo sentido, mesmo sendo com muito mais dificuldade. O poder desse sentido é capaz de superar a perda dos outros seis.

O oitavo sentido é a habilidade que permite aos Cavaleiros irem até o Mundo dos Mortos e voltarem sem morrer. Assim como o sétimo sentido, é necessário um bom estado de espírito para despertá-lo."

Sorri amarelo diante daquela narrativa. Eu já havia conhecido o mundo dos mortos em ocasiões anteriores. Não sabia que era necessário treino para que as pessoas conseguissem este poder. Permaneci quieta ate que ele terminasse a narração.

_**- Existe também o nono Sentido, chamamos de Suprema Virtude. **_ E seria a "Vontade Divina", um poder que permeia o universo desde o Big Bang. Aqueles que o alcançam, ganham o poder para se converterem em deuses.

Respirei fundo diante dessa ultima descrição. Olhei para meu braço arrepiado e sacudi a cabeça que começava a fazer analogias sobre os poderes dos cavaleiros e os poderes que eu tinha desde minha infância.

- Obrigada amigo. – dei um beijo em seu rosto. – Agora eu volto tranqüila, cheia de respostas e sem pulga atrás da orelha sobre a existência de cavaleiros que protegem a ordem do santuário de Athena!

Mas ele não me disse qual constelação regia suas habilidades. Muita vezes, eu olhava para ele e via um anjo da guerra. Talvez, até tivesse visto asas em suas costas em uma de nossas conversas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 – a Saga

O tempo dos humanos passa de forma diferente para mim. O espaço/tempo ao qual pertenço é muito mais complexo. O que resulta em não crescimento ou não envelhecimento físico meu.

Alguns anos se passaram desde a última vez que estive no santuário grego. Após tantas explicações e idéias que Aioros havia colocado em minha cabeça, seria impossível eu não sair a procura de mais respostas.

Viajei por muitos lugares longínquos aos quais meu amigo Aioros havia citado como berço de alguns cavaleiros. Conheci muita historia, muitas lendas...

Fui a Índia, China, Rússia, Itália, França... Conheci muita gente, fiz muitos amigos. Não conheci todos os cavaleiros que desejava, e se os conheci, só depois de muito tempo descobri isso. Mas é papo para outras horas.

Uma carta chegou a minha porta bem cedo naquele dia. Nela havia um texto com dizeres estranhos, palavras picadas, frases desconexas que falavam de guerra e morte.

Quem era o remetente? Girei o envelope em minhas mãos e abri a boca sem sair nenhum som.

- Essa carta é de alguém que você conheceu na Grécia?? – meu amigo e meu pai adotivo Hodliver questionava ao olhar o envelope em minhas mãos. – Isso por acaso é o começo de outra viagem?

Hodliver era um típico inglês, sempre em trajes sociais em tons caqui ou pastel. Um senhor atlético, naturalista e vegetariano. Esgrimista e muito educado. Os cabelos cinzas finos e caídos pelo rosto ainda enfeitavam bem sua cabeça, que não mostrava sinais de calvície.

Sorri para ele, tentando acalmar o meu nervosismo.

- É mais uma busca ao desconhecido, que para ELA, já é mais do que normal, certo? - David falou aparecendo a porta sorrindo.

Quem falava era um garoto de cabelos negros que caiam aos ombros de forma desdenhosa, olhos sagazes, pele branca e olhos azuis. Ninguém diria que ele era uma criação de computador.

Respondi afirmativamente com a cabeça e sai correndo em direção ao meu quarto.

Havia métodos menos convencionais de viagens internacionais aos quais eu deveria fazer uso naquele momento, pois a carta era de 3 dias atrás e estava quase totalmente destruída pela chuva que caira naquela manhã.

Eu temia que algo ruim tivesse acontecido por lá. Mesmo não tendo afinidade física com o lugar, as pessoas que conheci naquelas viagens em outros países muito me ensinaram a gostar da Grécia e de seus mistérios. Tinha ouvido historias demais para não acreditar na grande verdade que se ocultava naquele santuário esquisito.

Me lembrei em especial de um velho ancião Chinês chamado Donkho. Sua idade era superior aos 200 anos. Quando estive na china visitando-lhe, ele me contou inúmeras histórias vividas na Grecia, em épocas remotas para os humanos de hoje.

Esse senhor conhecia bem os macetes sobre tempo. Pelo menos encontrei um humano que entende minha capacidade de deslocamento temporal e vida acima da idade dos humanos.

Este velho ancião foi o primeiro a saber sobre meu passado esquisito. Ele também foi um dos primeiros cavaleiros de ouro que conheci. Ele era baixo, corcunda, de pele macilenta e enrugada. Seu porte físico não condizia com a força mental que eu sentia ao conversar com ele. Mas, infelizmente, por motivos óbvios, estava sem armadura.

Justo o que eu tanto queria ver!

Fechei os olhos e me agarrei na alça da mochila com algumas peças de roupas. Em um segundo sinto o estomago revirar. Voltando dos devaneios enquanto me teleportava, senti o solo batido e manchado de sangue sob meus pés. Eu chego no santuário.

No ar, está um clima pesado. Eu quase tocava em miasmas negativos presentes no ambiente. Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que já não era segredo a minha chegada ao santuário grego. Passos pesados eram sentidos retumbando ao solo.

O céu estava cinzento e não havia sinal de nenhum tipo de vento ou brisa que afastasse a sensação de sufocamento.

Dessa vez fui recebida com honras militares: uma escolta de pessoas trajadas com armaduras de diversas cores e formas estava bem a frente de onde eu apareci. Senti o chão tremer levemente quando se aproximaram de mim em uma organização esplendorosa.

Levantei os braços e soltei a mochila no chão poeirento. Não precisei ser levada presa, mas senti que se não obedecesse, traria mais problemas do que soluções.

Qual foi o resultado disso?

Bem, fui levada ao tal do mestre do santuário, que até então, só ouvia falar de relance.

O salão em que fui deixada era exatamente o mesmo que tinha me hospedado há anos atrás. Com a exceção que a minha frente havia um trono dourado. Único adorno do hall vazio e brilhante.

- As regras de novo... – sussurrei para mim mesma ao chegar no salão de recepção.

Algo ali me cheirava a encrenca. Os ares do palácio de pedra polida eram sérios, o tapete estendido de forma cerimoniosa que levava ate o trono me parecia um caminho para a forca voluntaria. Senti um leve nó na garganta.

Como aquilo era quase uma cerimônia, lógico que haviam regras a seguir.

Quase me fizeram receber o tal homem chefe dos cavaleiros de joelhos... fala sério!!!

Uma mão forte e truculenta pousou na coroa de minha cabeça e me forçou a abaixá-la assim que ouvi passos de alguém a minha frente.

Como quem não obedece regras levantei minha cabeça tão rápido quanto me abaixaram.

Fiz cara de revoltada ao encarar o homem altivo ha uns metros a minha frente

O cara usava uma máscara!! Puta desilusão! Queria ver o rosto de alguém por ali...

Mordi a língua para não soltar um palavrão.

Logo uma voz clara e calma ecoou pelo recinto. O homem que dirigiu as palavras para mim naquele instante era extremamente pacifico. A aura que ele sustentava era de tranqüilidade e beleza.

- Você é uma convidada importante, minha pequena. Não se preocupe com os que estão atrás de você.

Caminhei vagarosamente até ficar frente a frente com aqueles olhos atrás da máscara vermelha. Cada degrau que eu subia, os cavaleiros atrás de mim recuavam um passo.

Fiquei tentada em perguntar seu nome, mas para não ferir mais nenhum protocolo naquele dia, preferi me manter calada e observadora. Já que estava de pé na mesma altura que ele, o que feria mais regras que qualquer um ali podia quebrar.

- Como sabiam que eu viria? – arrisquei a pergunta quando senti que estávamos sozinhos no salão.

- Seguimos ordens, e observar você fazia parte delas. – ele apontou um canto do salão onde havia uma pequena mesa de chá posta para 2 pessoas.

Entre mesuras e explicações dos motivos aos quais eu estava ali, fui convidada a ficar ali, naquele palácio, durante minha estadia no país.

Era tudo o que eu queria! Ficar no meio de um centro infinito de pesquisas e mitos curiosos.

Tentei esconder minha alegria, mas não consegui. Sorri para o mascarado a minha frente.

"Saga" falei comigo mesma, esse era seu nome. Entre trocas de palavras ele deixou escapar de propósito um fio de pensamento sobre si mesmo.

Descobri isso em meu primeiro jantar no santuário, ao qual, obviamente, ele teve que retirar a máscara para comer.

Seus cabelos eram longos e pendiam entre os ombros e peitoral tinham um tom azul escuro sem corte definido, o mesmo que seus olhos, grandes e atentos. Os lábios eram finos, quase sempre sérios e sem marcas de expressão. Ele era um homem alto, ate então só não era mais alto do que o moreno que estava na porta da festa. As mãos eram finas, as unhas eram bem feitas e ele cheirava um perfuma doce.

Fiquei boba com tamanha cordialidade e com tamanha beleza física dele também... mas ali não tinha lugar para minhas perguntas e respostas.

Tudo o que eu queria era sair, ver Aioros e saber os motivos da carta que me enviaram. Eu comia pensando no que tinha a fazer por ali. Me perguntando os motivos de ter sido recepcionada daquela forma.

- Fui eu quem enviou a carta a você, se é nisso que esta pensando agora. – serviu-se de vinho e me ofereceu.

- O quê? -Engoli tão a seco a comida que quase engasguei.... Isso não é...

- Justo? – o homem me pergunta da outra extremidade da mesa, levando um lenço aos lábios.

Fiquei pasma olhando para ele por alguns segundos.

- Pois é.... Eu Não sabia que as pessoas daqui liam pensamentos! – pensei comigo: ótimo, então posso usar também.

Ele pigarreou e sorriu percebendo minha desconfiança.

- Você é uma das poucas pessoas que conheceram os cavaleiros de ouro, pequena Nisa. Sinta-se lisonjeada por ter chego tão longe. Raros vivem para contar o que você viu e vê.

- "Os cavaleiros"? – gesticulei o número 2 para ele - Eu só me lembro de Aioros e um que conversei na china... – pensei no mestre ancião e senti um nó na barriga.

Uma pausa na conversa foi dada assim que um empregado entrou e serviu minha taça com mais vinho e colocou a sobremesa em meu prato.

- Sim... são 12. Sendo que 2 são conhecidos por você, mesmo que um não tenha dito quem era realmente. O restante foram vistos por você na primeira vez que apareceu por aqui na Grecia... Eles sabem quem você é. Já são meio conhecidos. – Saga sorriu novamente antes de levar a taça aos lábios de uma forma luxuosa.

Em um relâmpago me veio a imagem daqueles homens no bar, o brilho que eu via no ar. Contive minha respiração e coloquei o prato com bolo de lado para conversar melhor.

- Então aqueles homens que vi da ultima vez são os "supostos" cavaleiros protetores disso aqui? - fiz cara de incrédula. – Eles não deveriam ser pessoas santas, guardadas em locais de difícil acesso e tudo mais? O que diabos estavam fazendo em uma festa em um bar!??

Um turbilhão de idéias passaram pela minha cabeça e soquei a mesa sem perceber.

Não...não deve ser isso, estou ficando boba. Não posso ter sido tão cega de te-los visto e não ter lido as mensagens no ar. Acho que estou andando demais com humanos!!

Ouvi um riso alto e senti a mão de Saga entre as minhas diante da mesa. Ele me fez levantar e me guiou.

E ele continuou:

- Ande por aí. Veja as mudanças e volte para falar comigo. Aí responderei todas as suas perguntas. – apontou para o vasto salão de onde podíamos ver quase todo o santuário.

As mãos dele apontavam para uma janela que vislumbrava uma seqüência de escadarias. Em cada lance existia uma construção diferente.

- O que são? – olhei para meu anfitrião.

- São as 12 casas zodiacais. Cada uma com seu guardião.

Ele sentiu meus olhos brilharem e sabia exatamente o que tinha passado em minha mente. Cruzou os braços por dentro da manga de sua túnica negra e sorriu.

Abaixei a cabeça e sorri.

Agradeci a hospitalidade e sai quase correndo do salão. Eu queria ar novo para respirar. Queria encontrar pessoas para perguntar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 – Começou**

Logo depois de quase fugir da refeição, parei na pedra em que tinha sido abordada por um cavaleiro pela primeira vez.

Saudosamente comecei a observar o lugar. A noite já pairava com seu manto azul escuro sob a minha cabeça. As casas brancas da cidade eram iluminadas por lamparinas que me fizeram lembrar de pequenas estrelas. Existiam poucas nuvens a esconder os enfeites do céu e me peguei contando as constelações que estavam visíveis e comparando com as luzes da cidadela abaixo.

Não havia lua naquele horário que atrapalhasse o brilho intermitente e colorido dos pequenos pingos de luz que guiaram meu olhar para as casas zodiacais.

Olhei cada degrau que tinha que subir para chegar ao final do santuário. Notei cada construção. Havia uma seqüência de casas abaixo do palácio principal onde eu estava, eram alguns tipos de templos, eu acho. Eu via 12 templos que obedeciam a ordem dos 12 signos zodiacais.

O meu pensamento foi praticamente instantâneo quando olhei aquilo tudo:

- Claro! Essas são as casas do zodíaco representadas no relógio de fogo! – um turbilhão de perguntas vieram a minha mente.

Aquilo era fascinante... eu já sabia que a maioria dos cavaleiros guardiões dali conheciam meu rosto, entretanto eu não sabia quem eram.

- Não era justo eles conhecerem tudo sobre mim e eu não saber nada sobre nenhum deles! - Coloquei a mão no queixo pensando o que eu podia fazer. - Acho que posso tentar conhecê-los. – murmurei para mim mesma.

Não tinha idéia de quantas horas passei divagando sobre o assunto.

Tive um impulso de sair correndo para aquele lugar que eu olhava com tanto desejo. Mas antes de dar o primeiro passo levantei o rosto e olhei para o céu novamente... já era noite. Talvez tarde demais para começar uma jornada.

A lua nascia amarela e inchada no horizonte, quase tudo estava banhado em sua luz de prata. Agora as constelações cediam seu brilho para a esfera prateada.

- Deixarei a excursão para manhã. – estalei os dedos e apontei para o relógio e para as escadarias.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso do jeans surrado que usava e sai andando de volta para o alojamento em que estava hospedada.

Ao passar em uma determinada escada que dava para um salão de reuniões esculpido em mármore branco senti e vi algumas imagens. Hesitei por alguns segundos.

Uma sensação ruim alagou meu coração. Aquele lugar estava marcado energeticamente com uma imagem de luta. Eu vi sangue, gritos, discussão..... algo confuso, muito confuso vinha até a minha mente.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando espantar a mensagem mental que alguém estava me passando. Aquilo era uma impressão, eu não via nada na minha frente. Aos poucos as imagens se desfaziam como fumaça.

Em meio as imagens que eu recebia vi Aioros vestido com uma roupa dourada. Parecia estar fugindo. O cheiro férreo de sangue me subiu ao nariz. Um estalo me fez sair correndo em direção as escadas externas, assustada.

Já não sabia qual escadaria tinha que subir para chegar ao meu quarto.

Passei despercebida pela guarda que estava no portão local. Mas uma barreira de energia estancou minha corrida para o salão principal. Bati de frente com a testa em uma barreira invisível, porem, palpável.

- Ai..... me machuquei... – gemi quando o som oco de meu corpo batendo ao chão.

Desnorteada, sem saber se o que eu via era uma ilusão ou impressão mental ou fantasmas, permaneci olhando para cima, tentando entender em que eu havia batido com tamanha violência.

Ali havia um grupo de pessoas, de costas. E a barreira era formada por eles. A energia que brotava de seus corpos era tamanha que formava uma barreira. Na verdade a concentração de energia não formava uma parede física e sim uma parede espiritual.

Na minha frente havia umas oito pessoas que estavam em volta de uma espécie de luz dourada que brilhou mais intensamente quando bati meus olhos nela.

Observei mais atentamente o objeto que cintilava, eu já o conhecia. Aioros estava com ela na visão que eu tinha sentido há minutos atrás.

O chão rodou sob meus olhos de repente. Vi um clarão e senti algo queimar em minha testa.

O ruído dos pássaros me acordaram. Abri os olhos atordoada, segurando avidamente os lençóis com as unhas. O corpo estava banhado em suor, reconheci o teto do quarto onde estava hospedada.

O que eu vira era um sonho. Me sentei entre os travesseiros e olhei para a janela.

Galhos de um jasmineiro batiam no vidro derrubando flores no parapeito. Eu não me lembrava de ter ido para a cama aquela noite.

Levantei para olhar o lado de fora da janela e uma tontura me fez sentar na cama novamente. Passei as mãos na cabeça. Havia um corte profundo em minha testa.

- Onde consegui ele?? – pensei, passando a mão nos cabelos para levanta-los e olhando no espelho que ficava ao lado da cama.

Senti um leve som de batidas. Alguém estava na porta de meu quarto. Ouvi os passos cerimoniais de alguém entrando.

Engoli a seco quando senti o perfume doce e reconhecível. Era Saga, era a sua voz, entretanto ele me parecia muito diferente.

- Você atrapalhou uma reunião minha ontem, mocinha. – olhei para a mascara vermelha que escondia o rosto de quem estava parado no batente da porta.

- Eu estava voltando para cá, como você percebeu... – parei de falar quando olhei bem de perto para meu anfitrião.

Aquele não era a mesma pessoa que me recepcionou ontem! Levantei da cama, cheguei bem próxima dele e toquei a máscara que usava.

– O que houve? – fui repelida com uma tapa nas mãos.

- Em meio a uma corrida frenética você acabou batendo com a cabeça na armadura de um dos cavaleiros que estavam em minha sala! Tem idéia do que isso pode causar? Pior de tudo, ainda desmaiou na frente de todos! – com a voz alterada ele virou-se e saiu.

- Desculpe... – abracei o travesseiro sem entender o motivo da bronca que estava levando. Afinal, quem estava com dor, perdida e confusa era eu.

Ele deteve os passos no corredor e voltou a se virar em minha direção. Era visível a mudança no tom de voz.

– Agora você está bem? Posso continuar meus afazeres? – virou levemente a cabeça para direita mecanicamente enquanto falava em tom serio.

- Estou bem sim, obrigada por se preocupar – falei baixinho tentando entender aquela atitude avessa da que tinha presenciado ontem.

Olhei incrédula para o ser trajado de uma túnica branca bordada de dourado que me dirigiu as costas naquele momento.

As imagens de tudo que tinha visto e sentido ontem a noite estavam confusas em minha cabeça. Era como se alguém tivesse liquidificado meu cérebro e servido em um Milk Shake para um demônio.

Demorei para me vestir aquela manhã, estava com o estomago revirado e sentia a cabeça girar. Parecia o sintoma de ressaca.

Um vestido de algodão de cor indefinida com pequenas estampas de animais foi a primeira coisa que me veio a mão para vestir assim que abri o guarda roupa. Me enfiei no pedaço de tecido, soltei os cabelos despenteados e os molhei na torneira após escovar os dentes.

A janela havia aberto sozinha com o vento, e uma lufada de aroma doce de flores invadiu o quarto. Algumas pétalas pousaram em meus cabelos e ali as deixei presas.

Quando desci as escadarias para o salão principal para tomar café, havia o murmúrio de outra reunião a minha frente.

Mas dessa vez, todos estavam de frente para as escadas. Eram 7 pessoas altas e truculentas que eu não conseguia identificar, pois estavam de capuz que cobriam ate a altura de seus lábios.

Saga falava com eles do centro de um semi-circulo.

Me perguntei se era o Saga que estava ali mesmo e segurei firme no corrimão desviando o olhar para o outro lado do salão.

- Bom dia.... – balbuciei do topo da escada tentando não ser indiscreta e nem ser atingida por mais nada inesperado, como na noite anterior.

Todos se retiraram cerimonialmente sem me olhar, com exceção de um homem, que me olhou de rabo de olho. Por baixo do capuz escapava o detalhe dourado de uma cauda que me chamou a atenção.

- Droga!! Nunca vou poder ver esses caras desse jeito - resmunguei começando a descer pelos degraus assim que todos se retiraram.

Por um instante tive vontade de descer as escadas escorregando.

Sentei-me a mesa de café abundantemente coberta de frutas, bolos, pães, chás, doces e salgados.

Comi muito, pois estava faminta.

Após o desjejum, fui caminhar pelo santuário. Desci as escadas traseiras que davam para a cidadela. Estava decidida quando olhei para as doze casas acima de mim.

Eu entraria ali, mesmo que fosse proibido.

Sorri discretamente procurando por sentinelas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 - Peregrinação**

Permaneci alguns minutos olhando as escadas brancas. Em ambos os lados existiam corrimão, mas a largura entre eles era maior do que quatro metros. Os vãos entre os degraus eram milimetricamente idênticos, não havia uma falha se quer em sua projeção até onde os olhos perdiam de vista sua simetria.

Com o pé direito em cima do primeiro degrau e o esquerdo ainda no chão poeirento eu me questionava baixinho, olhando avidamente para cima, ainda a procura de algum olhar curioso.

- O que será que me espera? – suspirei com o coração acelerado com o primeiro passo.

Já tinha ouvido falar que era proibido perambular pelas casas zodiacais. Mas era proibido ver o Saga sem máscara.. .e isso eu já tinha visto sem cerimônias. Ou seja, de coisas proibidas, minha lista de infrações está cheia.

Aquela manhã, antes de sair do local onde estava pernoitando, quase o vi no banho, se não fosse o barulho da água jorrando por algum tipo de torneira e o tropeção que eu levei ao entrar no salão de banho. Eu ainda estava perdida diante dos labirintos de portas e corredores não paralelos que existiam ali, portanto, cada porta era uma surpresa a ser aberta.

Sorri com meu pensamento. Imaginei uma plaquinha na frente do hall de recepção de turistas em Athenas com os dizeres:

Proibido entrada de estranhos nas casas zodiacais.

Proibido ver o mestre dos cavaleiros sem mascara.

Proibido vê-lo ao banho.

Voltei a me concentrar no que estava fazendo. Diziam que em cada das construções acima de mim existiam tesouros imensuráveis de cada região do mundo de onde seu cavaleiro era proveniente. Outros diziam que eram assombradas.

Cada passo que eu dava ao subir aqueles degraus me deixava ansiosa. Aos poucos me deixei levar por lembranças. Algo naquele ambiente me trazia memórias que deixei fluir naturalmente.

O Mestre Ancião Chinês havia me falado de um homem sagrado que consertava armaduras. Era um rumor de que este homem fosse descendente do povo que forjou a primeira armadura por ordem de Atena. Esta historia me guiou em peregrinação ate a Índia. Como eu estava morrendo de curiosidade e ali eu poderia ter uma grande chance de ver uma armadura de perto, resolvi encarar a viagem sem problemas algum.

_Levei um mês para conhecer os longínquos recantos de meditação de monges, eremitas e filósofos Indianos. Cada local visitado continha sua surpresa, sua pobreza e sua riqueza cultural. A cada visita feita eu obtinha um sorriso, uma lagrima e um ponto de sabedoria. Ate hoje se eu fechar meus olhos e pensar um pouco, sinto o aroma de cada local._

_Eu tinha uma imensa vontade de mudar tudo aquilo para uma realidade menos sofrida. E realmente eu fazia algumas coisas sem que as pessoas ao redor percebessem... Algumas plantas brotavam mais rápido nas plantações, algumas panelas de comida rendiam mais do que geralmente rendiam e alguns brinquedos para as crianças surgiam por cantos inesperados. Os sorrisos que brotavam por onde eu passava me deixavam mais leve. Mas não redimiam minha culpa de não poder fazer muita coisa por eles alem do que estava sendo feito._

_À medida que me afastava das cidades menos povoadas eu me sentia mal. Em certo ponto da peregrinação encontrei uma espécie de deserto. O cheiro de carne putrefata chegou ao meu nariz antes mesmo da imagem desoladora do local. Permanecer ali era insuportável, a beleza dos rios estava esgotada, lamaçais pantanosos rondavam cada trecho alagado e em alguns momentos eu me transportava de um lugar para outro, na tentativa de fugir daquela sensação horrível._

_As únicas imagens de algo branco no cenário eram carcaças de animais e crânios de diversos seres espalhados aleatoriamente pelo chão pantanoso e fétido._

_Em um desses teletransportes aleatórios que eu havia feito para fugir das poças de lama aconteceu uma trombada, na verdade, um esbarrão. Ouvi claramente o barulho de coisas metálicas caindo junto comigo no chão um milésimo de segundo antes de aparecer materialmente em um local._

_Perdi o equilíbrio ao pisar em algo roliço e fui levada de costas ao chão. _

_- Ai Deus!! Sempre faço isso.... – murmuro levo a mão em direção a bunda dolorida pela queda._

Eu não estava mais em um chão lamacento, e sim em uma construção de pedra altamente esquadrinhada.

_- Um pouco mais de concentração em desenvolver e utilizar essas habilidades e você seria uma ótima pupila minha...- a voz que eu ouvira era singularmente melódica e doce. _

_Olhei em sua direção. Ali estava m rapaz hindu esbelto e de cabelos muito longos roxos, usando uma bata de algodão cru. Seus cabelos iam ate seus tornozelos, eram lisos e brilhavam como se tivessem sido polidos. Os olhos eram verdes e ele não tinha sobrancelhas, no lugar delas, existia uma pinta avermelhada de cada lado, representando alguma religião. _

_- Desculpe... Não queria atrapalhar - senti o rosto em chamas pela vergonha. – Além do mais, acho que não daria uma boa pupila para ninguém._

_Olhei em volta e me vi em meio a bagunça toda que fiz. Ao meu lado tinham prateleiras imensas e organizadas com objetos que eu não imaginava para que serviam. Pedaços reluzentes de objetos e ferramentas q pareciam ter saído de um filme de ficção cientifica._

_- Não se assuste, não há como a casa de um forjador ser muito diferente disto. – o rapaz estendeu a mão para que eu levantasse com sua ajuda. _

_- Uau!! – deixei escapar perplexa, esperei alguns segundos ao ver o sorriso que ele manifestava e falei novamente - Quantos pedaços de coisas!_

_Fechei instintivamente minha mão após sentir que ele a soltou. Tinha um leve toque de seda. Foi em seu toque que senti sua aura. Que força equilibrada que ele possuía!_

_Pensei por alguns segundos ainda hipnotizada pela quantidade de coisas daquele local e pela forma com que eram organizadas._

_Ele falou que era um forjador? E desde quando esse tipo de trabalho deixaria a pessoa com mãos macias e delicadas como as dele?_

_Olhei para uma janela que dava uma limitada visão do que existia lá fora. Parecia o primeiro andar de um pequeno prédio antigo e bem cuidado. Ao nosso redor existiam ladrilhos e diversos caminhos por entre uma grama amarelada e castigada pelo sol. _

_Mais ao fundo existia uma plantação. A cor do céu era apagada, mas o dourado do sol iluminava aquele cenário de uma forma impar, dando a sensação de estarmos rodeados de um campo de centeio ou trigo. _

_Como eu não tinha percebido aquele campo antes de me teleportar? O quanto eu tinha ido além de minha visão para ter parado ali, daquela forma?_

_Será que eu tinha ido parar ali sem querer ou fora de propósito guiada por alguém? _

_Tomei um cálice de água fria que aquele homem havia trazido, conversamos sobre como retornar a cidade mais próxima e ele me apontou os caminhos. Minha curiosidade me corroia, mas não consegui ler uma linha se quer de seus pensamentos. _

_Agradeci pela hospitalidade e atenção. Em minha saída, ele se aproximou, afastou os fios de cabelo que estavam em meu rosto e desferiu um beijo demorado na minha testa. _

_Percebi que ele descobrira mais coisas sobre mim do que eu sobre ele naquele gesto. _

_No caminho de volta a uma pequena vila fiz algumas perguntas para algumas pessoas. Só ouvi lendas e superstições sobre o tal sacerdote das armaduras que habitava alem dos campos de grãos. Ninguém nunca volta daquele local. _

_Enquanto ouvia os relatos de muitas pessoas sobre aquilo, comecei a rir sozinha. Seria ele de verdade ou apenas uma lenda?_

_Voltei daquele lugar sem ter visto uma armadura de ouro. Mas tive a sensação de ter encontrado algo que poucos encontram. _

Tropecei levemente em um degrau que estava saliente. O movimento repetitivo feito ao subir as escadas tinham me levado a um devaneio e acabaram por me trazer de volta. Direto da imaginação.... da India até Grécia em alguns minutos!

A minha frente estava a primeira construção que eu tinha que encarar. Olhei para o símbolo que fora esculpido na entrada da construção: Um ornamentado carneiro dourado com os pulmões inflados e chifres enrolados para trás.

Pisquei algumas vezes respirando devagar ao encarar a entrada. Mil idéias surgiram em minha mente antes que eu desse o primeiro passo para dentro do recinto.

- Áries... se eu tivesse nascido na Terra, este seria meu signo. – falei de forma audível ao tocar com a mão esquerda a pilastra esculpida em mármore da entrada.

O sol já não era mais tão ameno como no inicio da caminhada e não havia sequer uma brisa que aliviasse o calor que estava por vir.

Como seria a casa? Como seria o cavaleiro?

Como seria a armadura?


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 7 – Guia de Touro

Eu comecei a sentir de longe a energia do próximo local que iria visitar. Me parecia ser bem seguro e amigável.

Trilhei meu caminho quase correndo de ansiedade.

Quando estava nos últimos degraus para tocar na entrada da casa de touro, fui recebida por um homem moreno jambo, muito alto mesmo, de cabelos curtos quase raspados, extremamente musculoso e de braços cruzados na soleira da porta.

Ele estava a paisana, vestia uma calça preta, tênis escuro e uma camiseta pólo.

- Aff.... você é segurança de danceteria militar no Iraque? - olhei incrédula para a estatura daquele homem e enruguei a testa de forma engraçada.

Ouvi uma gargalhada forte sair da boca dele e pensei comigo: "ufa! Deu certo a tática de fazer alguém rir antes de me conhecer!"

- Se eu perder esse emprego de cavaleiro, pode ser um futuro promissor para mim, pequena desobediente! - Gargalhou novamente, se inclinou levemente para igualar a minha altura e me encarou com um sorriso.

- Prometo que faço meus contatos! – pisquei divertidamente.

Meu interlocutor deu um passo para trás abrindo caminho para que entrasse na segunda casa.

- Você é bem expansiva garota... senti seu cosmo de longe – ele voltou a sua posição original de braços cruzados e pernas semi abertas, agora de costas para a entrada.

- E eu tenho isso é??? - olhei ao meu redor - Ué, pra mim isso era coisa de quem tinha treino especial, no máximo eu tenho aura.... e olhe lá!!

Ele sorriu amigavelmente.

– Tudo possui energia e cada um da o nome que desejar a ela. Não se prenda tanto aos nomes que damos que você se encontrara melhor.

O riso dele ecoou entre as demais casas.

Fiquei em silencio pensando em que havia me dito, me sentei na beirada de um braço de sofá de madeira.

- Entre, conheça a casa de Touro pequena ovelha saltitante. Seja bem vinda ao meu recanto. - ele abriu os braços a apontou ao seu redor

Olhei para ele sem entender a piada.

A casa zodiacal de touro não tinha muitos ornamentos, era basicamente composta de moveis rústicos e armas medievais penduradas na parede.

O único ornamento luxuoso do local era a armadura montada próxima ao centro da sala. Um touro dourado reluzente que me chamou atenção.

O nome daquele homem truculento de 2 metros de altura e 130 quilos era Aldebaran. Sua essência era calma e passiva.

Descobri que ele havia se tornado cavaleiro de ouro aos 7 anos de idade, por provar que uma pessoa pode ter uma defesa tão ou mais poderosa que qualquer ataque.

De fato, aquele imenso homem, era reconhecido entre os seus como o mais forte fisicamente. Dotado de uma resistência fora do comum, embora demonstrasse pouco o seu poder em público.

Ao longo de nossa conversa ele se mostrou uma personalidade bastante sincera e despachada, adorava rir de meus trocadilhos sem se preocupar com as aparências. A forma protetora dele conversar comigo e me aconselhar a atravessar as casas zodiacais mostrou que gosta de estar em companhia de alguém que ele possa tratar como criança.

- Bem... acho que alem de segurança de festas barra pesadas, você daria um ótimo professor!!

Perguntei sobre informações geográficas do santuário. Eu havia notado que estava longe do centro turístico. Ele prontamente começou a narrar em tom de guia enquanto caminhava ate uma janela apontando os locais que descrevia:

- O santuário que você vê é um perímetro coberto de sagrados campos de força que o mantém incólume dos olhos de seres humanos comuns. Pouco antes deste local se encontram alguns monumentos da Grécia Clássica, o que faz com que muitos turistas o visitem durante o dia. No entanto este caminho torna-se cada vez mais íngreme conforme se aproxima do santuário, tornando o mesmo inacessível para homens comuns. Já que o caminho se converte em uma seqüência infindável de rochedos e desfiladeiros.

- Ta explicado porque quase ninguém conhece esse lugar! – cocei a cabeça raciocinando.

- Ultrapassado todo este percurso de caminhos de pedra, você chega ao santuário de Atena. Ao término da passagem formada pelos desfiladeiros do Santuário, tem dois caminhos possíveis. Um deles guiará diretamente aos pátios principais do santuário, outro levará ao cemitério dos cavaleiros.

Arregalei os olhos com curiosidade.

- Cemitério... – repeti baixinho procurando entre as rochas que ele me mostrava algo que indicasse uma referencia.

- Logo após esta passagem você verá pátios que são divididos em inúmeras sub-localidades. Ali normalmente se encontram os cavaleiros de hierarquia abaixo da elite e os soldados rasos. Ali também existe a área de treinamento das amazonas, o alojamento dos cavaleiros, a sala das torturas e o templo do assistente do regente.

Engoli a seco as descrições que me eram feitas. A voz do cavaleiro de touro ecoava didaticamente pelo recinto:

- Este caminho foi o que você fez para chegar ate aqui: – ele desenhou no ar usando a paisagem como mapa - Você atravessou apenas o pátio principal, que constitui basicamente de um enorme terreno íngreme, dotado de uma subida cada vez mais acentuada rumo a montanha sagrada das doze casas.

Enruguei a testa. Era incrível o caminho visto por aquele ângulo.

- Reparei que no meio deste caminho havia um prédio que parecia um museu.. o que era? Estava trancafiado e havia tantos guardas que mal pude parar para tirar uma pedra das sandálias.

Ele pensou um pouco e me deu a resposta:

- Você passou pela biblioteca oficial do santuário, onde assuntos administrativos de menor porte se resolvem. Os cavaleiros de prata e bronze geralmente ficam neste local aguardando por ordens de seus superiores.

- Credo... isso por que tratam de assuntos de pequeno porte!

Ele sorriu.

- Você já viu grande parte disso que eu contei, mas guarde os pontos importantes disso tudo:

O Coliseu: você passou por ele antes de entrar na primeira casa zodiacal. É uma arena próxima à casa de Áries. É utilizada para treinamento e para lutas entre aspirantes a cavaleiros.

A entrada do santuário: íngreme, chata, poeirenta e cheia de pedras. Por esta estrada você passa pela morada dos cavaleiros de bronze e biblioteca. Caso não use as vias comuns, o caminho pode ser feito de forma VIP por meio de escadas.

As 12 casas: Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes.

A casa do mestre: Local onde vive o Grande Mestre, líder dos 88 Cavaleiros. Não se pode chegar ao Templo de Atena sem antes passar por lá.

O templo de Atena: é o maior tesouro do santuário, ali esta a estátua de Atena e os aposentos da própria deusa.

- Quer dizer que estou hospedada onde ninguém jamais esteve? – pisquei assustada quando terminei de ouvir aquela parte da explicação.

O homem moreno olhou em duvida:

- Você esta na casa do mestre? – e apontou para a penúltima construção da colina, depois da casa de peixes.

Fiz sinal que sim com um movimento de cabeça e os olhos dele se arregalaram

- Bem menina... não é a toa que você obteve concessão de passagem por nós. – ele ainda estava espantado mas sorria pra mim de forma confortável.

- O que existe depois do templo de Atena? - me pendurei em uma imensa janela e olhei na direção do caminho que eu seguiria.

Aldebaran respirou e se sentou em uma pesada cadeira pela primeira vez naquela longa conversa.

- É uma colina muito alta e de difícil acesso, no topo há uma construção semelhante a um templo. Uma espécie de oráculo usado para interpretar as estrelas e prever o futuro. Chamamos de Stal Hill.

Apurei os olhos para a paisagem.

- Uau... Montanha da estrela... é um nome bem sugestivo. – fixei meu olhar no local e senti um arrepio. – Ali parecem ter almas... muitas alias!

- O que você sente alem de Star Hill é o cemitério dos cavaleiros. Somente os cavaleiros de Atena podem ser sepultados neste local. Ele fica a beira de um imenso desfiladeiro repleto de tumbas de cavaleiros que morreram a serviço de Atena, os túmulos do local são demarcados apenas por lápides de pedra onde jaz talhado o nome do cavaleiro e sua constelação

- Levarei flores para aqueles que ali jazem, assim que eu terminar essa peregrinação. – bati no ombro direito de Aldebaran – Obrigada pelas explicações.

Ele é um cara legal, muito divertido. Energeticamente era oposto da calma do Mu. Mas muito gentil! Nunca pensei que fosse ser recebida assim por um ser do tamanho dele.

- Menina, se passar por lá, encontrara um local onde existem cavaleiros debilitados. Faça uma visita. Sua energia é capaz de renovar todo um exercito, sem duvidas.

Este local que ele havia contado tratava-se de um pequeno templo no meio de um bosque. Fazia parte das lendas locais de que qualquer um que passasse por ele, teria suas doenças curadas.

Dizem que uma estátua de Atena verteu uma lágrima que caiu no lugar que agora ficava as arvores.

Em tempos mitológicos os cavaleiros que estavam à beira da morte eram levados para esse templo para que tivessem uma morte tranqüila. Desde então, o local passou a ser utilizado como uma espécie de hospital para cavaleiros feridos.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu em minha face e ele logo fechou um dos olhos em duvida imaginando minha pergunta.

- Estou gostando de conhecer vocês... então por que as pessoas têm tanto medo de conhecer os "douradinhos" então?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sei lá..... criaram tantas regras para o povo comum se afastar de nossas vidas, que viramos lendas. Você entenderá depois de ver todos os cavaleiros.

Coloquei o indicador em meus lábios fazendo cara de quem pensava seriamente.

- Bem... só vou conhecer se sair daqui, então, vamos lá! – sorri e me despedi.

Dei um abração no amigo taurino e sai em disparada para a próxima casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Já era inicio da tarde quando cheguei à terceira casa. Fiquei com pouco confusa porque ali haviam duas entradas. A construção pomposa de mármore se bifurcava convidando o visitante por 2 caminhos que pareciam opostos.

- Legal... eu não queria virar duas para ver as duas entradas ao mesmo tempo. - Bati os pés na entrada, esperando ser recebida.

Nada aconteceu.

Algo estranho me puxava para um determinado lado. Sentia-me dividida, dúbia... afinal gêmeos é um signo que engana em suas peripécias. Esconde-se em suas duas faces e forças.

Olhei para trás, na direção da casa zodiacal anterior, e senti um leve aroma de comida sendo preparada.

Aquilo me fez lembrar que estava com um pouco de fome e que teria que descer aquelas escadarias enormes para retornar ao lugar que me foi servido de pousada.

Ouvi alguns passos vindo de dentro do salão. Um homem de roupagem cinza, uma espécie de tunica bem simples veio me receber. Sorri para ele, talvez fosse um vassalo que não estivesse acostumado aquilo, pois abaixou o olhar assim que viu meu gesto.

- Senhorita Nisa? – perguntou em tom bem baixo, quase sem me olhar. – Estamos a aguardando. Acompanhe-me por gentileza.

- Me esperando? – olhei sem graça para a entrada que ele me fez passar. Era justo a que me chamou atenção há segundos atrás.

Ao passar por uma das portas me deparei com uma sala ampla com uma mesa composta de frutas e pães e dois homens apostos como soldados para servir.

- Tem certeza de que isso é para mim? – Perguntei olhando tudo ao redor.

Um breve silencio antecedeu ao som da voz de um dos rapazes.

- O mestre pediu para que nós a servíssemos e que, talvez, estivesse cansada. – se curvou e trouxe-me uma jarra com suco de tamarindo.

Sentei-me à mesa após lavar as mãos em um recipiente de cristal que havia no inicio da sala e pedi para que eles me acompanhassem na refeição. Eu sentia claramente nos olhares deles que não era só eu que estava com fome.

Os homens que estavam acostumados apenas a servirem relutaram. Após muitos minutos de conversa comigo sentaram meio que sem jeito ou hábito de acompanhar alguém em uma mesa tão farta. Comeram rapidamente e saíram bem depressa, quase sem pronunciar uma palavra.

Peguei um pedaço de pão e cortava pequenos pedaços com as mãos e os levava a boca enquanto pensava.

- Nossa... não devem ser tratados com cordialidade por aqui. – peguei algumas frutas secas exóticas para experimentar.

Com um copo de suco em mãos depois de comer comecei a andar pelo lugar. Existiam muitos compartimentos que dividiam a casa de gêmeos. Não via ninguém perto de mim mas sentia ser observada minuciosamente.

É estranho andar sem ser acompanhada ali onde tudo parece ter olhos.

Reparei que existia uma luz fraca que vinha de um dos cômodos. Parei diante da porta sem pode identificar o que havia ali. Não resisti à curiosidade e entrei.

Sorri feliz ao perceber o que havia.

A armadura de gêmeos estava como uma escultura montada na pequena sala cheia de tapetes, envolta em uma luz própria. A posição das mãos da armadura me lembrava a estatua de Shiva. Havia um capacete que ostentava duas mascaras: uma sorrindo e outra com ares de maldade.

Dizem que a armadura de gêmeos possui duas faces porque seu cavaleiro possa vir a ser a reencarnação de Castor e Pólux os semi-deuses gregos que representam o signo de Gêmeos. Castor é mau e Pólux é bom.

Caminhei em sua direção. Senti que algo me impedia de chegar muito perto. Então parei a uns passos da escultura dourada.

Uma sensação de dor e pesar invadiu minha mente.

O que seria? Onde estaria seu dono?

- Ai, que coisa estranha! – cocei os cabelos e me abaixei para olhar os detalhes maravilhosos dos encaixes das peças. Era incrível aquilo se desmontar e vestir um ser humano.

Uma onda de tristeza invadiu a minha alma, fazendo com que lagrimas viessem a cair de meu rosto ao olhar para a mascara da bondade. Sentia claramente uma batalha sendo travada dentro daquela armadura. Eram dores de duas pessoas presas em um mesmo corpo.

O aroma de incenso tocou meu olfato. Respirei fundo.

Seria de quem aquela luta constante de dor e tristeza? De paz e guerra?

Era uma sensação que parecia vir de outra dimensão. Então fechei meus olhos e procurei de onde vinha a energia que sentia naquele recinto. Sentei no chão a frente da armadura de ouro e ali permaneci um certo tempo.

Uma imagem me veio a mente: Saga.

Era ele quem me mandava aquela sensação para aquela sala. Era a energia dele que estava impressa ali.

Me aproximei mais da escultura dourada a minha frente e a pude tocar. Um leve clarão tomou conta de minha visão.

O aroma de incenso se intensificou, o chão de pedra branca polida se aproximou de meu rosto e senti o impacto da rocha fria em meu corpo.

Após certo tempo de inconsciência, senti um braço me envolver e uma leveza tomar conta do meu corpo.

Eu estava em um lugar confortável e quente e sentia uma respiração bem próxima a mim.

Uma mão me tocou no rosto com carinho, em um gesto rápido eu a seguro antes de abrir os olhos.

Por um segundo minha a respiração é suspensa e uma sensação de vertigem revira meu estomago.

Respirei aliviada ao ver quem estava ajoelhado ao meu lado naquele momento. Era um homem de ombros largos e cabelos arredios, usava sua túnica ornada de dourado, com colares e anéis de mestre. Seu rosto estava oculto atrás de uma mascara.

Mas eu sabia quem era.

- Saga? – murmurei sentindo a cabeça doer - Onde estou?

A voz calma e os gestos quase ecumênicos dele me acalmaram.

- Ainda esta na casa de Gêmeos. Olhe. – apontou a armadura alguns metros a nossa frente.

Eu estava deitada em um tapete negro espesso entre muitas almofadas bordadas de dourado.

- E você? O que você faz aqui? – sentei em minhas pernas em posição de reza e o encarei procurando seus olhos atrás da mascara porcelana.

Um breve momento de silencio se quebrou com o farfalhar do tecido da roupa dele ao se ajeitar a minha frente.

- Senti que algo aconteceu aqui, e como você estava perambulando pelas casas por vontade própria, pedi que viessem cuidar de você. – ele sentou-se como eu e ouvi um suspiro aliviado.

- Você não tinha que estar lá no salão principal? Ouvi dizer que o mestre não pode sair de lá. – abracei uma almofada esperando que ele explicasse.

Naquele instante apareceu um vassalo com uma bandeja com um copo de leite e um comprimido.

Tomei o comprimido que parecia ser um analgésico por impulso assim que o homem estendeu a mão com a bandeja. Minha cabeça doía fortemente.

- As pessoas criam mitos para as coisas que não entendem. Não preciso ficar preso a uma construção. – Saga questiona colocando a mão em meu rosto levemente arranhado pela queda. - Sente-se bem?

- Sim estou bem. Porque não me lembro de nada depois de tocar... naquilo? - aponto devagar a armadura de gêmeos, que parecia sorrir para mim de forma malévola

Ele riu e tirou a máscara após se certificar que não havia mais ninguém no recinto

– Vamos responder a uma pergunta de cada vez.... Bem, não estou no salão principal porque você desmaiou ontem. Enquanto você caminha pelas construções desse lugar, eu estou atado a você de alguma forma. Eu senti o motivo pelo qual perdeu a consciência e tive que vir interferir.

- Ontem? – espantei-me.

Saga apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e continuou a falar:

- O seu desmaio foi provocado por um deslocamento temporal ao qual você sofreu. O cavaleiro de gêmeos e a armadura são capazes de criar um pequeno buraco no tempo. E você caiu exatamente nisso.

- Tenho por habito estar sempre no lugar errado fazendo a coisa errada mesmo... – toquei o local em que a cabeça bateu no chão e sorri.

- Parece que seu corpo esta acostumado a isso não é? Por que se fosse outra pessoa iria parar em outra dimensão facilmente.

Viajar no tempo não era um assunto fácil de se discorrer.

- Sim... – murmurei entendendo o que ele explicava.

Saga tem uma inteligência mordaz, aliada à segurança com que gesticula e à forma como leva os diálogos ele se torna uma pessoa fascinante.

- Conhece a teoria de viagem no tempo? – ele me perguntou em tom de quem ensina algo.

Respondi prontamente a pergunta dele. Afinal eu me teleportava por mundos e tempos diferentes há anos

- Ah sim, que bom que conhece! O que aconteceu com você causaria a morte em uma pessoa que não sabe em que direção ir no tempo/espaço deformado. Como você sabe viajar no tempo, resultou em um desmaio de 24 horas. O que mostra que você está muito familiarizada com isso.

Terminei de tomar o leite deixando um bigode branco acima dos labios. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco de mim.

Nunca tinha visto seu rosto muito de perto, e agora estava olhado diretamente em seus olhos.

Por um breve segundo me lembrei da voz arrepiante que tinha ouvido anteriormente em sua morada e fiquei receosa.

- E você é...? – apontei para a armadura como quem pergunta se ele era o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Ele fez menção de se levantar sem me responder. Segurei sua mão com força, puxando-o para baixo.

- Responde!!! – fiquei segurando sua mão e a senti suar levemente.

- Não se sabe. – ele sorriu acreditando que eu entenderia a mensagem.

- Então eram vocês dois ontem falando no salão na parte da manhã antes de eu sair? – olhei as mascaras da armadura de relance. A dupla personalidade de gêmeos estava a minha frente seguro em minha mão pessoalmente.

Antes de sair da casa onde me hospedava eu tinha ouvido um diálogo entretanto havia apenas uma pessoa no salão de conferencias.

Recebi um carinho no rosto e um sorriso assim que ele se soltou de minha mão.

- A casa de banhos está pronta para seu banho. Aproveite bem. Te vejo depois que visitar todas as casas e respondo suas outras perguntas.

Levantei-me e dei um abraço apertado naquele homem. Também percebi que ele não era acostumado a ser abraçado, porque não sabia o que fazer com as mãos.

- Obrigada. – agradeci olhando em seus olhos.

A sensação de abraçar aqueles cavaleiros era indescritível.

De donde vinha aquela força de luta. Aquela vontade de morrer e de matar por um ideal que nem era o deles?


	8. Chapter 8

Quando estava para sair da casa de gêmeos senti uma energia muito destoante da paz que havia naquelas construções.

Dessa vez subir as escadas estava fora do meu roteiro. Então fechei os olhos devagar e transportei-me direto para a entrada da casa de câncer.

Nem bem a pequena poeira que se levanta no teletransporte se desfez eu já via alguém a minha frente.

Ali estava um homem magro, ombros largos, imensas cicatrizes nos braços, parado de costas para a porta, e conseqüentemente, de costas para mim. Sua armadura tinha uma série de pontas que brilhavam aos reflexos do sol.

- Ele recebe visitas dando as costas? – falei baixo, mas com intenção de que me ouvisse.

- Você deve ser a atrevida que muitos estão falando que está passeando por entre as doze casas. – o homem de cabelos curtos repicados e azulados virou-se para mim com flamejantes olhos acinzentados.

Com a recepção calorosa, eu não estava me sentindo bem vinda. Aquele homem tinha o olhar maldoso.

Tomei fôlego após pensar por alguns segundos e resolvi responder-lhe a altura:

- Sim, sou eu. – apontei para mim mesma com uma das mãos – Tem algum problema em me deixar passar ou me contar um pouco de você?

Fiz cara de pedante e me sentei na soleira da porta, olhando em direção a casa de gêmeos, ficando de costas para ele.

Levei as mãos à cabeça e mexi em uma mecha de cabelo fingindo não prestar atenção naquele mal humorado bufando atrás de mim.

Que impressão horrível tive daquele homem!

Prestando atenção em sua voz, lembrei que era ele quem falava alto no bar que visitei há um tempo atrás. Já tinha tido essa má impressão antes. Agora, para mudar essa imagem que eu havia feito dele seria quase impossível.

Ficamos alguns instantes calados e eu me virei de frente para ele, ainda sentada ao chão e comecei a observá-lo.

- Você tem nome?

Uma aura horrível pairava sobre sua cabeça. Será que ele é amargo assim porque aconteceu alguma coisa muito ruim em sua vida? Alguém que tenha perdido.... ou até mesmo um amor não correspondido?

Muitas pessoas se fecham em mascaras más ou tristes quando acontecem esses tipos de coisas.

- Me chame como todos os outros: Mascara da Morte.

Os olhos dele inflamaram de raiva após responder minha pergunta mas ele permaneceu me encarando. Então resolvi cutucar mais ainda:

- Eu sei que você pode entender e ler o que eu penso. Então responde logo o que eu me questionava!!!! – virei os olhos para encará-lo, sem virar o rosto.

Obviamente ele se incomodou com minha observação. Além de ser bom no combate corporal, Máscara da Morte possui poderes telepáticos e telecinéticos

- Não tem nada pra você entender, menina enxerida – ele aumentou o volume da voz

- Ah, vai gritar agora cavaleiro? Não sabia que vocês eram treinados durante tantos anos para serem sem educação!!! – levantei em um pulo furioso e coloquei a ponta de meu dedo na testa dele.

Agora estava entendendo o motivo das pessoas o chamarem de mascara da morte. Ele é um ser sanguinário, forte, sádico, adora lutas, matanças e acredita que, para um objetivo maior, alguns sacrifícios são inevitáveis.

Eu ainda não tinha passado da porta da quarta casa zodiacal, não podia ver nada ali dentro alem dele a minha frente.

Um olhar ácido cruzou com o meu.

- Você pensa que sabe muito sobre nós, mas não conhece os sacrifícios que muitos fazem para chegar onde estou. E saiba que essa caminhada que você esta fazendo não me toca em momento nenhum! É só turismo de uma menina mimada!

Continuei falando assim que senti uma pausa em sua frase:

– Você deve estar se sentindo muito homem gritando comigo. Só porque está vestido de siri !

Dei um passo a frente, entrando de verdade em seu território. Senti uma fisgada em meu estômago. Havia muito miasma negativo ali dentro. Aquilo me tirava o fôlego a cada arfada de respiração que eu dava.

Uma de minhas mãos tocou no peito de sua armadura em um gesto nervoso.

Ouvimos um tilintar, parecido de cristal ressoante e em seguida barulhinho de metal caindo chão.

Gemi baixinho e arqueei as sobrancelhas quando vi o que tinha feito.

- Ops! – a armadura de câncer estava totalmente desmontada no chão, dividida em varias partes douradas.

Olhei sorrindo para Mascara da Morte. Ele me encarava e rosnava se segurando para não me atacar.

- Agora você ta sem o "siri" pra te proteger rapaz! Que absurdo! – sorri cinicamente.

A cara dele era indescritível. Era um misto de raiva e incredulidade. Ele tinha uma espécie de tique nervoso na testa que deixava a situação mais hilária.

Suprimi meu riso e passei bem ao lado dele, esbarrando em seu braço de propósito e sussurrei:

- Quem ele pensa que é para ser tão ruim assim? – ajeitei meus cabelos e sorri.

Dei alguns passos após esbarrar nele e em seguida vi um clarão precedido de um som agudo que passou pelas minhas orelhas.

Senti um gosto estranho na boca. Um gosto férreo.

Uma leve brisa moveu meus cabelos e senti uma mecha dele se soltar da minha testa desenhando uma franja e espalhando pelo chão uma mecha consistente de fios.

Dei um grito de raiva.

– Ahhh!!! Cortou meu cabelo!

- Você é muito atrevida!! – apontou o indicador para mim quando me virei tentando entender o ocorrido.

Pequenos feixes dourados de luz ainda ricocheteavam nas paredes escuras da casa de Câncer.

Existiam milhares de faces esculpidas nas paredes. Cada uma mostrando uma forma de horror diferente em sua feição. Senti meus braços se arrepiarem ao ler totalmente as energias daquele homem a minha frente.

"O cavaleiro de câncer pode transitar facilmente entre o mundo dos vivos e o pelo vale dos mortos." Parecia que ouvia um voz dentro de mim.

Engoli a seco e o encarei. Ele ainda estava com o dedo em riste em minha direção.

- Fez isso com o indicador? – falei boquiaberta sentindo frio na boca estômago.

Um sorriso sádico brotou no rosto do Mascara da Morte.

- Amostra grátis por sua petulância, menina. – estalou os dedos ao finalizar a frase.

- Eu nem tenho como te machucar e você fez isso comigo? Tem certeza de que você luta por justiça, seu infeliz!? - reparei em cada cicatriz que aquele homem ostentava em seu corpo e sorri quando percebi que estava vestido apenas com uma calça colante.

- Você realmente não pode fazer nada comigo, menina insolente! – gargalhou monstruosamente quando ele viu meus olhos presos nos enfeites das paredes.

Um passo a mais e Mascara da Morte estava com o rosto colado no meu. Fechei os olhos e deixei minhas mãos espalmadas contra seu peito.

Desejava pode fazer algo contra ele. Mas eu não sou treinada para atingir ninguém, ainda mais no nível de técnica que ele parecia ter.

Outro clarão surgiu na casa zodiacal e, dessa vez, o cavaleiro de câncer ele estava no chão, fora arremessado de bruços contra o chão de pedra polida.

Pisquei incredulamente quando o vi. Não digo que ele ficou "estatelado" mas pelo menos estava de calças quase nas mãos.

- Hug... sem vergonha e insolente é você que não sabe vestir roupas direito embaixo dessa casquinha de siri que você usa! Vê se pode.... – apontei para as calças que ele usava – uma leg grudada aos documentos, deixando tudo a mostra!

Como quem acordasse de um sonho ele deu um salto. Não conseguiu se levantar. Alguma força aquém dele o segurava ao chão.

Seu rosto irado estava inflamado enquanto era obrigado a ficar sentado olhando em minha direção imóvel enquanto eu atravessava a casa de Câncer .

Fui embora caminhando e xingando a péssima idéia de ter entrado naquele lugar. Poderia ter simplesmente me teleportado para a casa seguinte e pulado aquela tortura.

- Como uma pessoa daquela pode ser um cavaleiro? O cara é uma criança que se acha dona do mundo com coroa de ouro.... – toquei meu lábio e percebi que estava cortado

Olhei na direção da casa de leão e me transportei até metade do caminho de escadas.

Respirei aliviada quando vi que estava longe de tudo que tinha sentido.

Senti uma brisa leve me tocar. Parei em certa parte da escadaria branca para observar a beleza arquitetônica o lugar.

Fechei meus olhos por segundos e senti uma troca de imagens boas e ruins passar em minha cabeça.


	9. Chapter 9

A todo o momento que piscava eu tinha a sensação de ver rostos, reflexos de armaduras, golpes reluzentes de grande poder, dor, perda.

Será que estava ficando louca? Ou tinha atado laços com aquele lugar, aos quais eu jamais conseguiria me desfazer?

Aqueles rostos que eu via nem sempre me eram estranhos. Eram semblantes já vistos antes em algum lugar.

Ao me aproximar da quinta casa, senti uma sensação de revolta que pairava no ar, como se algo de um passado não muito distante tivesse assombrando o lugar.

Por alguns instantes, ao olhar para a porta da casa de Leão, eu tive a impressão de ter visto o rosto entristecido de um amigo.

Ser só uma impressão?

Olhei para os lados e para o último degrau que tinha para subir. Ao dar o último passo, senti o peso de um braço me segurando pelos ombros, prendendo meus pés ao chão.

– Fui pega por um leão? - balbuciei a piada sem olhar para trás, esperando uma reação.

A mão que me segurava afrouxou os dedos assim que me virei e encarei o homem de rosto quase coberto pelos cabelos castanhos claros revoltos com o vento que soprava.

Eu estava surpresa com o que eu via.

" Deus!! Como é parecido com Aioros..." Levei as mãos aos meus labios espantada.

Arqueando a sobrancelha prontamente ele se apresentou:

- Sou Aioria, guardião da casa de Leão.– soltou meus ombros, tirou o cabelos dos olhos, arrumou a capa de sua armadura que esvoaçava e sorriu.

Deixei que as palavras escapassem de minha boca inadequadamente:

-Nossa! Você é muito parecido com um cavaleiro que conheci aqui há alguns anos atrás... –

Pensei comigo mesma: poderiam ser parentes?

- Você é a famosa Nisa, suponho? – um esboço amigável em sua face me deixava mais calma.

Senti o rubor ao perceber que não tinha me apresentado adequadamente.

- Sim,,, sou Nisa... – segurei a mão dele firmemente.

Uma onda parecida com choque elétrico pequeno me percorreu o sistema nervoso. Naquele momento localizei de onde vinha a sensação de revolta e dor.

Aoria foi treinado por seu irmão mais velho. Aioros a quem era muito havia passado sua vida inteira no Santuário, e parece não gostar muito do Mestre ao qual jurou servir. Porém, sem Athena, não há outro que ele julgaria como líder, então não faz nada para parar o mal que parece ocorrer no Santuário.

Era daquele rapaz. Ele possuía uma aura repleta de justiça e amor, mas no fundo havia indignação e tristeza.

.

"Por quê?" eu pensava sozinha enquanto o encarava sorrindo.

- Eu tinha um irmão chamado Aioros. Éramos parecidos sim, mas ele morreu há um tempo. Por acaso você o conheceu? – ele fez cara de curioso e olhou em meus olhos fulminantemente.

Fiz um gesto positivo com a cabeça, apenas por reflexo. Já que muitas coisas passavam em minha mente em ritmo de locomotiva.

- Meu deus... – balbuciei sentindo um nó na garganta.

Senti a mão gentil de Aioria me guiar para dentro da casa zodiacal de leão.

- Não sei se posso lhe contar isso, mas como você esta sentindo os pensamentos de todos que nos cercam, acho que não é novidade o que vou falar... Houve uma batalha entre cavaleiros de ouro, devido a uma menina que diziam ser a reencarnação da Athena.

Aquele rapaz me levou calmamente para sentar em umas almofadas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, me serviu uma bebida fria que eu não soube identificar, por causa do sabor de sangue ainda na boca.

- Aquelas imagens que eu tinha visualizado nas escadaria antes de encontrá-lo eram de Aioros?! - senti algumas lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto. – Aquela dor, o sangue, os cortes.. Tudo foi com ele???

Minutos se passaram até que Aioria quebrou o silêncio.

Em um tom muito sério na voz, ele passou para palavras toda a seqüência de imagens que eu tinha visto em minha mente. Ele narrou tudo o que houve com se irmão há anos atrás. Agora tudo estava revivendo dentro de mim por uma dor que não me pertencia, mas que eu sentia profundamente.

- Aioros foi assassinado! – a essa altura as lágrimas me corriam pelo rosto compulsivamente. – Vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, supõem que fizeram justiça quando o mataram? De que forma?

O jovem de cabelos claros me olhava confuso.

- Meu irmão não se defendeu, ele tinha culpa, mesmo sendo um servidor do santuário, falhou em sua missão. – Aioria falava convicto e com uma raiva profunda de seu irmão.

- Como pode falar isso dele.... seu próprio irmão! Que armadura ele possuía? – sequei as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e o encarei.

- Sagitário. Supostamente era para ser nosso próximo mentor do santuário – em um gesto rústico ele pegou o copo vazio que estava em minhas mãos. - Quando meu irmão foi acusado de ter raptado Athena eu fui perseguido. Quase morto, me defendia com todas as minhas forças, até que esta armadura surgiu a minha frente e me salvou dos ataques dos cavaleiros que queriam minha morte. Passei de um mero aprendiz de um traidor para um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Naquele momento me deu uma imensa vontade de me transportar para a casa de sagitário e ler todas as impressões que existiam ali. Apurar qual faceta era verdadeira. Se a historia que o jovem irmão contava ou se as sensações que eu tinha.

Passei as mãos nas minhas pernas e senti em meu bolso a carta que havia recebido há um tempo atrás antes de voltar ao santuário.

Saquei a folha de papel e entreguei a Airoia, que identificou a letra assim que depositou os olhos na caligrafia.

- A carta era de fato de sagitário, de meu irmão. Como você tem isso menina? - vorazmente começou a lê-la sem esperar minha resposta.

De novo, senti uma imensidão de energias pairando sobre mim.

Era como se eu soubesse da existência de todos aqueles cavaleiros há muitos anos.

- Você imagina o porquê dele ter me escrito isso há anos atrás? Você acha que eu poderia te-lo ajudado em algo?

Ao poucos, conforme eu pensava em cada um dos cavaleiros que tinha conhecido até ali, eu conseguia identificar cada um dos seus cosmos, cada uma de suas marcas de energia. Sabia dizer claramente que emanavam energias e de onde vinham.

Um dos cosmos mais intrigantes que eu estava sentindo vinha da casa seguinte. Era algo muito forte, muito sincero e extremamente contido.

Olhei para cima e localizei meu caminho de escadas que guiavam ate a casa de Virgem.

Eu queria mudar de assunto com Aioria e aquele era o momento certo. Aioria seguiu meu olhar e falou animado, como quem tivesse entendido que o assunto amargo findara:

- O cavaleiro daquela casa é o Shaka. Conhece a história dele? – sentou-se na almofada ao meu lado e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos.

- Conheço o que acabei de sentir em você....- eu lia a memória de Aioria com facilidade enquanto ele visualizava o cavaleiro de Virgem.

Talvez ele fosse o único que tinha a mente aberta para leituras, sem medo de qualquer interferencia

- O que você vê, pequena curiosa? – o cavaleiro de leão sorriu quando me viu mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

- Vejo que todo mundo pensa coisa demais desse cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Menina, você o conhecerá. Espero que isso que está sentindo seja o que você vai ver lá: paz – ele sorriu tranquilizado com a conversa.

Pisquei algumas vezes pensando rapidamente.

.- Aioria, você possui a mesma intensidade de energia que o tal Shaka, só que esta energia está canalizada em outras direções. Dentre essas direções, há uma raiva imensa por seu irmão. Isso eu não compreendo. - Acariciei os cachos revoltos de seu cabelo.

Senti seus olhos fechando, tentei com a maior sutileza passar para ele as sensações boas que tive com o irmão mais velho dele quando nos vimos pela primeira vez.

Vi uma lágrima correr livremente pelo rosto daquele rapaz e morrer em seus lábios.

Nada podíamos fazer por aquele sentimento. O vi se ajoelhar diante de mim como um cavaleiro faz diante de um rei.

Dei um passo a frente, o enlacei em um abraço apertado e beijei seu rosto, secando a lágrima que corria.

- Se cuida Aioria, seu coração é grande demais para as pessoas semearem idéias más nele.

Dei alguns passos em direção a saída, ao olhar para trás novamente vi o tamanho de seu cosmo ao mesmo tempo que senti o tamanho de sua dor


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 - a Flor de Virgem

Durante todo o caminho para a casa de virgem eu senti que era acompanhada. Em nenhum momento a presença era hostil, mas aquilo me incomodava um pouco.

Alguns trechos da escadaria eu subi de costas, olhando para as casas que eu havia passado.

Tudo era muito surreal. As pessoas que conheci, as palavras que troquei... até aquele momento eu não acreditava se aquilo era um sonho maluco ou eu realmente tinha desafiado regras e subido as casas zodiacais por mera curiosidade.

Ao chegar no patamar de entrada alvo e adornado de dourado da casa de virgem não havia ninguém. Olhei ao redor e aspirei o ar adocicado que pairava. Encontrei uma pétala de flor branca colocada cuidadosamente na porta de entrada.

Aquilo era um convite? Me abaixei e peguei a pétala sorrindo.

Entrei devagar, esperando meus olhos se acostumarem a pouca claridade do local.

Tudo era impecavelmente limpo e cheirava incenso e flores. Olhei calmamente ao meu redor, dando uma volta nos calcanhares e movimentando meus cabelos no giro lento.

Ao longo de todas as paredes havia afrescos de paisagens lindíssimas, gramados deslumbrantes e árvores gigantescas que convidavam para alguém se sentar em sua sombra.

Um pequeno feixe de luz dourado me chamou atenção ao centro do salão construído de pedras brancas e tecidos finos.

Dei alguns passos vacilantes, sem ruído algum e senti o aroma de incenso mais forte e inebriante.

Apurei a os olhos ao ver uma pessoa sentada em posição de meditação. Tinha longos cabelos louros que esvoaçavam ao seu redor sem haver brisa. Seu rosto era doce, de traços finos, nariz delicado e sutil e queixo pequeno, existia um ponto dourado brilhava suavemente em meio a sua testa. Era chamado "terceiro olho".

O que era aquilo? Um homem ou uma mulher meditando ali?

Parei em frente a aquele humano e o observei por incontáveis minutos. Mesmo olhando com muita atenção eu não consegui distinguir se era do sexo feminino ou masculino.

Também não conseguia ler sua mente, e na tentativa que fiz, apenas ouvi uma canção budista e a imagem de estrelas vieram a minha mente.

Eu estava encantada e em paz olhando aquilo. Aquela pessoa sequer movia o tórax para respirar... era quase letargia.

- Existe meditação humana a esse ponto? – cochichei sibilantemente para mim mesma enquanto ficava com o rosto colado naquela estátua humana.

Sorri e pensei comigo "Bem... nós estamos falando de sobre-humanos aqui nestas casas zodiacais. Nada pode ser normal mesmo."

Havia uma flor de lótus dourada abaixo do recinto onde aquela pessoa meditava. Observei naquele momento que seu corpo flutuava alguns centímetros acima do apoio. Seu corpo não tocava as pétalas da flor.

Em um movimento impulsivo, eu estiquei o braço pata tocar a lótus que brilhava.

Eu estava maravilhada e de boca aberta com a beleza, organização, o aroma e a paz que emanava daquela casa zodiacal.

Aquele era um cavaleiro ou uma amazona?

Assim que senti a energia da lótus dourada roçar em minhas mãos um nome foi sussurrado em minha mente: "Shaka".

Pisquei um pouco assustada com a leveza da telepatia que me era concedida.

-Esse é seu nome? Shaka? – perguntei a aquela pessoa o mais baixo que pude e toquei seu rosto sorrindo sentindo algumas lagrimas de ansiedade brotarem em meus olhos.

Haviam borboletas soltas em meu estômago, uma leve vertigem agradável tomou conta de meu corpo.

Me ajoelhei um degrau abaixo do local de meditação e fiz uma oração, sei lá para quê, mas que durou muito tempo.

Quando voltei a mim, haviam duas mãos levemente colocadas nos meus ombros. O cavaleiro estava na minha frente apoiado em apenas um joelho permanecia de olhos fechados e sorrindo.

- Para uma ocidental, você se concentra bem rápido, menina. – ele se levantou e parecia me olhar na alma, mesmo estando de olhos cerrados.

A voz era masculina e ressoante. Fiz cara de quem estava desapontada, pois ainda tinha a esperança de encontrar uma mulher vestida de armadura.

Em instantes me recompus do susto delicado, bati a poeira e quase me levantei, pois as minhas pernas haviam dormentes e bambeei pra trás. Ele estendeu os braços de uma forma rapida, me pegou no colo e me colocou em um sofá confortável que havia ali.

Levantei os olhos para aquela figura exótica com ares curiosos. Olhei para seu rosto por mais algum tempo. Tinha uma luz quase santa. Meu Deus, como pode?

- Gostei de você.... é calmo... e essa aura... – parei por segundos enquanto pensava e aspirava o aroma maravilhoso de almíscar que estava no ar - Como pode ser um cavaleiro com essa aura ao teu redor? - Fiz um gesto e toquei seus cabelos loiros que se espalhavam até as pernas dele.

Uma onda de calma invadiu o mais fundo da minha alma. Fechei meus olhos sentindo novamente vertigem.

Era como se tudo mudasse, era como se não estivéssemos mais ali naquela construção de pedra em meio a um santuário regado a guerras no passado.

Senti que havíamos nos teleportado para um campo de centeio, com uma brisa leve e doce.

Abri os olhos depois alguns minutos e ali estávamos novamente, na casa de virgem.

A voz dele foi ouvida novamente:

- Acho bem difícil não gostar de você também. É bem sensível às mudanças que nenhum outro humano sente normalmente – o sorriso parecia iluminar mais ainda a sala.

Ele se abaixou, no estilo oriental e se apresentou:

- Sou Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem, prazer em conhecê-la.

Fiquei muito tempo com certo ar de incredulidade olhando para ele. Os seus olhos nunca abriam. Será que era cego?

Eu sabia que ele podia perceber a força das minhas dúvidas que pairavam no ar. As minhas perguntas se formavam em minha cabeça como as flores da primavera em uma brisa matutina. E da mesma forma que se faziam, as perguntas silenciosas caiam ao chão como pedras sem resposta.

- De onde você vem menina? O que faz aqui no meio das 12 casas? - ele permaneceu calmo abaixado a minha frente.

-Não se preocupe, já estou de saída. Não quero lhe incomodar mais. Agora está tudo bem com minhas pernas, apenas adormeceram quando ajoelhei para orar.

Sorri tentando brincar com alguma coisa ao alcance de minhas mãos. Em cima do sofá onde eu estava existia um colar de grandes contas douradas. Era um rosário.

Ele fez um som tipico de quem estava pensando.

- VOCÊ tem facilidade para meditar.. parece que deixa sua mente ser levada pelo vento, assim como uma folha da floresta...

Achei as suas palavras poéticas.

- Digamos que não sou daqui, por isso você sentiu a diferença quando me comparou aos outros que você conhece. Já estive em muitos lugares para me assustar com isso que você me mostrou. – abri um sorriso feliz.

Parei para sentir mais um pouco do ar daquele lugar...

Como pode uma pessoa ser daquele jeito e ser um guerreiro? Ele, sem dúvida, era o mais diferente de todos os cavaleiros que eu havia visto. Até mesmo comparado a calma de Mu, Shaka era um poço infinito de tranqüilidade. Queria que ele me explicasse mais como conseguia isso.

Me levantei de onde estava sentada e levei a minha mão direita ao seu rosto e passei vagarosamente o dedo indicador por entre seus olhos.

- Você pode ver de olhos fechados, Shaka? Pode ver que a verdade que há em mim é fora de tudo que você acredita ou conheça?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, como quem sabe que eu iria continuar a falar.

- Vim de um lugar muito distante da Terra, você o vê quando entra na minha mente, eu sinto. Meu mundo foi destruído por motivos diversos, muito parecidos com esses que geraram o nascimento das armaduras de vocês. Nunca passei por treinamento algum, tudo que tenho de poderes é nato e bruto.

O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu e um tom serio ornou as palavras daquele homem pacifico.

-Nós, cavaleiros de ouro, treinamos muito e por muito tempo. Passamos por provações entre o corpo e a alma, até conseguimos chegar à plenitude que você vê e sente em cada um de nós. Embora todos possamos alcançar a plenitude, raríssimos são aqueles que conseguem compreendê-la.

Por um instante, ele percebeu que nos meus olhos que a minha compreensão não era completa sobre o assunto e continuou:

-Nós, os cavaleiros de ouro, alcançamos um estado de controle completo da mente. Assim, somos capazes de harmonizar o nosso corpo e alma em um ataque, e isso se chama o sétimo sentido. Quando se alcança o sétimo sentido, não é mais necessário ver, ouvir, sentir, falar, sentir o gosto ou mesmo intuir. Eu posso ver mesmo de olhos fechados seu rosto, sua expressão de paz buscando o seu destino e seu lugar, pequena audaciosa.

Suspirei e falei:

- Me dói quando penso nisso. Vocês treinam tanto, passam por tanta dor para sofrer em um fim que não é o de vocês.... Pelo que vi os cavaleiros sofrem para proteger uma mulher que deveria saber se defender, por ser uma DEUSA – fechei o punho com certa raiva.

- Cabe a nós enfrentarmos nosso destino, menina. – ele permaneceu sério.

- Já tive essa experiência na pele. Agradeço aos céus por não ser da Terra e ser igual a vocês. Agradeço pelo menos por não ter o mesmo destino traçado como o que vocês têm...

Olhei para ele enquanto pensava que, mesmo Shaka sendo iluminado aquele extremo, ainda era um humano, pois sua pele era fina e delicada como a de qualquer pessoa.

"Tanta responsabilidade e.... ainda sim, são humanos... frágeis humanos." Eu pensava.

- Todos possuem seus destinos e escolhas.

Completei a fala, um tanto mais contentada:

- Você toca fundo na alma quando fala. Vou te adotar como conselheiro..... – ri em meio a algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

Aquelas lágrimas tocaram o chão assim como no coração do cavaleiro dourado. Algo dentro dele fez com que se sentisse ansioso. Ele já havia treinado tantos cavaleiros de prata, seres poderosos. E nunca havia sentido aquela ansiedade que Nisa passava.

Aquela pequena menina era diferente... diferente demais, até para ele, Shaka de virgem.

Sentiu-se como se ficasse eufórico e excitado pela sensação de ser reconhecido por aquela menina.

Era claro que Nisa era anos luz inferior a ele, mas não era o que ela demonstrava quando as lagrimas lhe molhavam a face preocupada.

Shaka simplesmente havia alcançado o inalcançável, talvez sem estar preparado.

Então, Shaka, o homem quase santo, parou e pensou sobre aqueles sentimentos que pairavam em sua mente .

Sentiu que já sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim queria saber de outra pessoa.

Simplesmente não teve vontade de ler a mente de Nisa, mesmo podendo. Ele queria ouvir sua voz doce e reconfortante, que acalmava seu coração há muito tempo esquecido.

-Menina... Como fez para atravessar as outras casas dessa forma? – sussurrou.

A forma com que ele falava chamou atenção de Nisa.

- Shaka, estou procurando respostas que não cabem em mim ainda. Talvez nem caibam nesse santuário. Por isso tenho que ir. – olhei a saída da casa, esperando já ter respondido a pergunta que ele fez a si mesmo - E... só mais uma coisa: Sua armadura é linda demais. – comecei a sorrir - Acho que não conseguiria fazer aqui com você o que fiz na casa de câncer.

Dei um beijo nas duas bochechas dele e sai rápido, secando meu rosto. O vento leve do fim da tarde soprava fora da casa de Virgem e então segui as escadarias novamente.

(Agradeço Colaboração do amigo Shaka Espectro de Hades, meu querido GUTO. Valeu amigo! Este texto foi escrito em 2004 mais ou menos e foi recentemente editado.... )


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

Caminhei rapidamente pelos degraus até a porta da casa de libra. A noite já amordaçava o crepúsculo quando cheguei.

Achei o lugar estranho... Parecia que aquela casa zodiacal nunca fora realmente habitada por alguém. Pois em todas que eu havia entrado eu sentia a presença de uma pessoa.

Mas nesta, apesar do jardim ser impecável, o chão estar praticamente um espelho e a mobília estar limpa, não havia presença humana, nem um resquício que seja de miasma ou energias.

Em compensação não havia cargas energéticas negativas que me impedissem de entrar. Parei na soleira da porta, encostei as costas no batente e fiquei observando os detalhes rebuscados daquela construção antiga.

Existiam quadros de centenas de anos expostos nas paredes e muitas obras de arte antigas em pequenos pedestais de mármore.

Parei os olhos no meio da sala de recepção incrédula. Praticamente em frente da entrada, para recepcionar quem quer que fosse entrar ali, estava uma caixa dourada com o emblema de Libra.

Comecei a rir.

- Isso é pegadinha, né? – falei em voz audível. – É pra atiçar minha curiosidade?

Corri até a frente da caixa de ouro e a olhei atentamente. Como uma criança diante do brinquedo pedido ao papai noel.

- Bem, como a curiosidade matou o gato... consequentemente, vai pegar a Nisa também – falei ao tocá-la.

Desejei em meu intimo retirar a armadura dali no momento em que toquei o emblema de Libra, esculpido em ouro maciço em todos os lados da caixa. Em segundos um ruído de travas saído do objeto foi ouvido e a armadura estava na minha frente, completamente montada.

Sentei ao chão e sorri completamente extasiada com a beleza de ver mais uma daquelas obras de arte.

Esta era um tanto diferente das outras. Ali estavam acoplados seis tipos diferentes de armas brancas que ornavam o equilíbrio da balança. Pelo que eu tinha lido, não existiam armas no mundo desses cavaleiros, não deviam existir armas.

De qualquer forma era linda. Mexi nas balanças e a armadura balançou com o pequeno desequilíbrio.

Comecei a contar os artefatos de luta e lembrar seus nomes: Tonfá: uma especié de porrete com apoio para os braços, Tridente , Espada, Escudo , Nunchaku e Barra Tripla , que era como um bastão dividido em pedaços unidos por uma corrente.

Eu ainda não tinha visto uma armadura que estivesse danificada ou mesmo sem brilho. Acho que a única coisa que os cavaleiros faziam em suas vidas naquelas 12 casas eram limpa-las, já que não tinham nada pra fazer.

- Pensamento maldoso esse.....- falei comigo mesma e ri baixinho ao tocar o tridente.

Ainda sentada no chão, em frente aquela peça brilhante, tentei lembrar de alguma coisa que me disseram sobre o cavaleiro de libra.

Em algum momento um dos cavaleiros que conheci havia me dito que o cavaleiro da casa de libra não vinha ao santuário porque era idoso.

Olho pra cima e coloco a mão no queixo pensando em voz alta:

- Espera aí..... eu conheci um idoso que foi cavaleiro! Seria o mestre ancião? Ah... – sorri comigo mesma como quem resolve uma charada.

Agora sim estava explicado a quantidade de detalhes que ele havia me dado sobre os cavaleiros quando visitei a China e o conheci. Na verdade, foi ele quem mais me atiçou a curiosidade de vir até aqui, na Grécia, para conhecer esse povo louco que se achavam protetores de uma deusa que nem existia direito.

Fechei os olhos e vi uma projeção de sua figura, sentada em uma rocha próximo àquela cachoeira maravilhosa na China.

Dohko, o Cavaleiro Dourado de Libra, lutou na última Guerra Santa no ano de 1743. Ele ficou com o encargo de vigiar o selo que aprisionava Hades e seus seguidores. Para esse fim Atena concedeu ao cavaleiro de libra a técnica do envelhecimento retardado, que permitiu que o coração dele batesse em um ritmo menor que de qualquer ser humano. Assim, em 243 anos, Dohko envelheceu o equivalente a apenas 24 anos e desde então, manteve-se fixo e em vigília nos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan, na China.

- Você hein..... velho doido! – falei sorrindo.

Sentia que aos poucos eu estava a vontade para usar minhas habilidades de telepatia com aqueles cavaleiros.

Ouvi a risada do ancião quando percebeu minha comunicação. Seu riso me era inconfundível

- Você, menina Nisa, achava que eu fosse revelar tudo assim, sem te aguçar a curiosidade de ver quem eram os cavaleiros de Athena? Acho que tenho muitas respostas para suas perguntas, mas fica melhor se você mesma as achar, né?

Fiquei surpresa em ouvir a voz do velho responder minha telepatia.

- De qualquer forma está sendo um prazer andar por aqui. Vejo que não sou tão diferente assim como eu pensava ser. Agora que vi as habilidades dos cavaleiros – cocei os cabelos sabendo que ele me ouvia.

Sorri comigo mesma pois eu, sinceramente, havia me encontrado ali.

- Mas ainda é... não sentiu como alguns cavaleiros reagiram quando sentiram o grau de sua psique? – ele gargalhou sabendo todos os detalhes sórdidos.

- Na verdade só um cavaleiro maluco não reagiu bem a minha visita. – comecei a rir lembrando das cenas junto com o velho que estava a milhares de km de distância - Outro se espantou e os demais me sondaram o bastante para me confiar muitos conselhos e dicas.

- Boa sorte em sua cruzada, menina. – a voz rouca do ancião se despedia de mim.

- Obrigada. - Fiz um gesto de agradecimento unindo as mãos e a imagem dele em frente a queda de água de Rozan se desfez em minha mente.

Passei alguns instantes ali deitada no chão em cima de um tapete chinês.

Um aroma delicioso veio até meu nariz.

Olhei para uma mesa a minha direita. Estava divina, posta com um peixe assado e saladas.

Sorri e falei:

- Bem, não se faz desfeita quando se é chamada para comer na casa de alguém! – me levantei em um pulo do chão e procurei um local em que pudesse lavar minhas mãos.

Naquele instante vi uma pessoa em pé há alguns metros de mim. Era outro criado como o que eu tinha visto na casa de Gêmeos.

Provavelmente quem mantinha a organização daquele lugar, gostava de ser gentil comigo.

- Olá! – Cumprimentei

- Boa noite. A refeição é para a... – interrompi a fala dele, sabendo o que falaria.

- Não me chame de senhora... que disso eu não tenho nada! – cortei sua frase ao meio e toquei a garrafa de vinho que estava em suas mãos. – Obrigada, mas não bebo... prefiro água. – sorri para ele.

- Tudo bem – O menino de roupas brancas de cabelos negros esvoaçantes sorriu, virou as costas e buscou uma jarra de cristal com água.

Serviu-me e saiu de forma que eu não notei.

Hospitalidade estranha. Onde já se viu receber uma pessoa em sua casa sem ao menos o proprietário estar em nela?

Lavei minhas mãos, sentei a mesa e me servi.

Após comer, voltei ao tapete macio e me deitei para descansar. Não sabia que horas da noite eram.

Nada podia acontecer, não é?

Cai no sono.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

Levantei de sobressalto e olhei ao redor. Eu ainda estava na casa de libra?

Tudo parecia ser tão diferente... Passei as mãos pelos olhos e falei baixo:

- Meus anjos! Onde é que eu estou agora?– pensei ter me teleportado inconscientemente de uma casa ara outra.

Uma voz penetrante feriu silêncio:

- Você está na casa de Escorpião. - quem falava era um rapaz altivo, de voz controlada e quente.

Olhei na direção do som. As cores azuladas do local onde eu estava combinavam com os olhos de meu anfitrião.

Ali estava um homem de músculos discretos e bem desenhados que marcavam a túnica azul que vestia.

Fiquei fitando seu rosto. Algo nele não me era estranho, procurei-o em minha mente pois tinha certeza que já o vira antes.

Um lampejo iluminou a minha escuridão mental.

Coloquei a mão na boca meio aberta quando lembrei de onde o tinha visto.

- Foi você quem olhou para trás e me encarou quando eu estava no salão para conversar com Saga! – sacudi as mãos nervosamente – Você era um dos homens presentes naquela reunião a qual eu me intrometi....– respirei mais pausadamente

Senti o suor brotar pelo meu rosto enquanto a enxurrada de informações passavam em minha cabeça.

Os olhos do rapaz estavam cerrados como quem estava a procurar em sua cabeça todas as informações que eu citava.

- Sim. Acho que era eu em tudo isso que você disse. – sorriu coçando o queixo em deboche.

Continuei a falar sabendo que ele prestava atenção:

- Também te vi com um grupo de outras pessoas em um bar nesses dias à noite... outra coisa: havia lhe visto de relance quando eu estava sentada nas pedras do santuário...Não foi?

Ele riu com meu desespero em falar rapidamente tudo aquilo que me lembrava.

- Não sabia que você podia ser tão atrevida ao ponto de entrar nas 12 casas, e ainda encarar um cavaleiro de ouro. Tenho que parabenizar você por isso.

Apoiei os meus braços nas laterais do local em que estava deitada. Parecia um divã. Senti o escorregar de um tecido por cima de mim, estava coberta por uma espécie de manto de seda.

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos, apontado para si mesmo

- Sou Miro. Acho que você já sabe de qual signo sou guardião.

O manto que me cobria se descolou e eu percebi que estava de lingerie. Olhei para baixo. O rubro subiu ao meu rosto. E gritei:

- O que é isso? – Fiquei de pé ao mesmo tempo em que me enrolava na capa sedosa que caira ao chão.

Vi um sorriso irônico de canto de lábio de meu companheiro de conversa.

- Você suava demais quando estava deitada na casa de libra.... Dohko pediu para que eu a trouxesse para cá. – o jovem de cabelos azuis e olhos penetrantes apontava para sua casa.

Naquele momento segui o gesto de mãos que ele fez e reparei que sua armadura estava montada no canto do cômodo onde estávamos.

Milo permaneceu mudo me olhando.

Observei ele se levantar vagarosamente de onde estava, pegar algumas toalhas em um armário e levar consigo. Senti um aroma de ervas, perfumes e óleos junto com um vapor morno que vinha de um canto de sua casa.

- Um banho. – sussurrei comigo mesma e senti o olhar de Milo pesar em cima de mim.

Aqueles olhos me perfuravam a alma, nada ali me fazia agir de forma convencional.

- Nisa, - olhei para ele ao ouvir meu nome - seu banho esta pronto. - Ele olhou de rabo e olho para mim e apontou para a porta lateral do local onde estava.

Tocou levemente meu braço e me guiou para a casa de banhos luxuosamente adornada que existia ali.

Parei com as costas no batente da porta, ainda incrédula com aquela cena.

Olhei para mão que tocava meu braço. Ao mesmo tempo que eu estava nervosa e irritada, eu estava fascinada.

O que esse homem tem que me fascinou tanto? A capa que me cobria as costas caiu ao chão como uma asa.

- É, de fato preciso de um banho..... – sorri disfarçando o nervoso que sentia - Mas,-olhei ao redor e completei com ironia - posso ficar sozinha para isso?

Ele soltou o sorriso enigmático de novo.

"Maldição!" gemi para mim mesma.

- Sim, é claro. Não pretendia... – ele falava sorrindo enquanto tocava o batente da porta e fazia menção em ficar parado.

Bati a porta em seu nariz antes que ele terminasse de falar.

Aquele jeito de falar e me olhar me deixou furiosa.

Ao entrar na banheira fechei os olhos e senti o vapor ao meu redor. Um ardor me fez passar a mão em minhas costas, ali havia um imenso arranhão.

Onde eu teria me machucado?

Era como se meu corpo soltasse todo o estresse daquele dia. Quantas pessoas eu havia conhecido?

Permaneci com os olhos fechados e revi todos os rostos, todas as vozes que ouvi e as experiências de cada um que eu havia sentido.

Por que justo aquele homem ali fora estava me inquietando a alma?

Abracei minhas pernas envoltas nas águas quentes da banheira de pedra polida e sorri. Um pensamento agradável passou pela minha mente.

- Milo! – aumentei o volume da voz chamando-o

-Sim? - Ouvi sua voz abafada pela porta do lado de fora

- Vem aqui, por favor. – permaneci entorpecida pelo calor do banho.

E ele veio com as toalhas em mãos e olhos fechados.

"Que gracinha..." Ri comigo. "Agora não precisa fechar os olhos" pensei.

Enrolei-me nos tecidos macios que ele me trouxe e vesti o roupão. E ele abriu os olhos assim que eu terminei.

Fomos para a sala onde ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Esperei que ele começasse a conversa:

- Você é a única mulher que já visitou todas essas casas zodiacais, sabia? – ele tocou meu ombro levemente com o dedo indicador.

Foi quando vi sua unha. Automaticamente levei uma de minhas mãos as costas, onde existia um arranhão. Me voltei para ele de frente, com meu nariz quase colado em sua face.

- Por quê? – Sorri com ironia- é proibido uma mulher subir essa favelinha de peixinhos dourados?

Senti ele ficar vermelho com minha fala. Aos poucos ele restabeleceu a calma e falou:

- No santuário costumava ser proibido o trânsito de mulheres. – respondeu junto com um aceno positivo de cabeça - Existe uma ala separada para vocês.

Recuei com raiva daquilo.

- "Vocês"? Eu não sou amazona para ficar "reservada em uma ala" ! – falei indignada

- Então, como você teve autorização para andar aqui? – ele mudou de tom significativamente

Parei e pensei para responder, encostei a cabeça no apoio do sofá e fiquei olhando o teto.

- Bem, acho que não tive uma autorização de verdade... mas isso não me impediu de ver o mestre desse lugar, que por sua vez, não me impediu de sair da casa dele e ver as outras casas zodiacais. Acho que não sou algo tão maligno assim para ser proibida de andar solta. – soltei de uma vez a frase sem respirar

Senti as duas mãos dele tocando meu rosto.

- Não diria a palavra "maligna" para você. – olhou-me de cabo a rabo- Diria "perigosa".

Soltei suas mãos de meu rosto com um movimento brusco.

- Sai dessa Milo! – fiz menção de que fosse levantar, mas as sensações que me passaram na cabeça me impediram, junto com uma vertigem.

Sentei-me novamente no sofá macio e olhei em seus olhos.

- Mudou de idéia? – ele sorriu

- Me conta o que diabos aconteceu aqui. – senti a duvida me corroer por dentro

- Nada que não tenha visto em sua subconsciência, pequena. O que houve foi um tipo de atração talvez...

Dei um salto do sofá e gritei:

- Não brinca com esse papo de atração! Por que.... – senti um puxão em meu braço e a boca dele encostou furiosamente na minha.

Seus braços começaram a me apertar, nessa hora eu já não me pertencia mais.

Como ele pode ser sagrado? Pensei com minhas rendas enquanto o beijava furiosamente.

...............................

Sair daquela casa zodiacal foi o a tarefa mais difícil de toda caminhada. O céu rajava um dourado maravilhoso quando olhei para a janela.

Milo me acompanhou lado a lado até a entrada da casa de Sagitário. Seguimos as escadarias com ele me falando das técnicas do signo de escorpião, e eu fui odiando aquilo de tal forma que comecei a detestar esse papo de ser cavaleiro.

Se eu me desvencilhei de sua presença, só o tempo pode me dizer isso. Acho que fui envenenada pela tal agulha escarlate da atração exercida pelo signo de escorpião.


	13. Chapter 13

As paredes de Sagitário me chamavam para entrar. Aquela casa zodiacal parecia conter uma energia diference das demais.

Entrei balbuciando um nome e sentindo a presença de alguém que me trazia saudades.

- Amigo Aioros.... – toquei as paredes com uma das mãos sabendo que ele estaria me ouvindo, onde quer que estivesse.

As imagens de tudo que havia ocorrido no santuário voltaram à minha mente.

As guerras que os cavaleiros de ouro travaram em outras épocas, os tempos de paz e politicagem para decidir o quem seria o mestre do santuário eram vistas por mim como em um cinema.

Fiquei apoiada em uma pilastra de entrada relembrando de cada palavra da conversa que tive com Aioros na primeira vez que fui aquele lugar.

Rever tudo aquilo também me fez pensar no quanto todos aqueles homens eram vulneráveis a armadilhas humanas, sádicas e perversas.

Apesar de estarem escalados quase como deuses e terem poderes muito acima de qualquer humano, eles ainda eram pessoas com sentimentos, famílias, dores, amores e desejos.

Voltei o rosto para olhar dentro da casa zodiacal novamente. Algumas lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos quando vi a armadura de sagitário ali, montada, envolta de uma energia incrível e apontado sua flecha para quem quer que seja o visitante inusitado.

- Uma recepção... –caminhei quase que hipnotizada na direção da armadura.

Aproximei o rosto do arco e fixei meus olhos na lança que estava vertiginosamente fazendo uma pontaria.

As paredes estavam desenhadas com teias de aranha e o chão permanecia empoeirado. Era o primeiro lugar que eu via sujo e maltratado.

- É senhora armadura, você nada pôde fazer para proteger Aioros naquele dia de caçada. – acariciei a ponta da flecha - Todos estavam mesmo convictos que o cavaleiro de sagitário havia traído seus maiores votos.... e no final, ele foi o mais fiel a vida de cavaleiro.

Virei o corpo em direção a porta de saída e dei alguns passos.

Ouvi o ruído de algo tilintando na parede de pedra maciça, era o som da flecha caindo ao chão. No mesmo instante senti o baque de meus joelhos cedendo a força de uma gravidade que me obrigava a ficar ali.

Permaneci ajoelhada na frente daquela armadura, sentindo um nó imenso na garganta, levei as mãos ao rosto e deixei a mente esvaziar por algum tempo.

De meu rosto brotavam lágrimas doídas e cortadas pelos sentimentos que senti ao tocar naquela peça dourada a minha frente. Voltei a encarar a armadura embaçada pelo meu choro.

Olhei para o teto sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo meu pescoço.

- Lamento amigo Aioros. Eu sei a verdade. Mas ninguém aqui acreditaria em uma estrangeira com hábitos estranhos como eu. Posso ter certeza de tudo que você fez agora, mas ainda é em vão, porque não sei quem ordenou sua morte, nem os motivos. Ainda penso em como você a aceitou seu fardo tão dolorosamente, tão fervorosamente... você, foi de longe, o maior de todos dourados os que já vi. Pelos simples fato de ter duvidado da verdade que parecia correta. Mas não era...

Senti o ódio que Aioria exalava pelo irmão falecido. O atual cavaleiro de Leão, carregava a vergonha de ter um irmão desertor... apesar daquilo tudo parecer uma farsa.

Fiz uma prece para os dois irmãos que estão separados pela carne e pelos sentimentos.

Aioria e Aioros mereciam de reencontrar, para acertarem as suas duvidas e as historias.

Senti que não era mais prisioneira de nenhuma energia. Me levantei, limpei os joelhos e ao virar de costas para a armadura novamente, senti um vento mover meus cabelos, um clarão breve e um zunido em meus ouvidos.

Aquela sensação e brilho eu sabia reconhecer. Era um dos golpes dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Na parede logo a minha frente estava uma flecha fincada.

Aquela arma fora atirada em mim ou para mim?

Fiquei olhando a flecha reluzente por alguns segundos, até que parasse de brilhar e mostrasse algo.

Onde a flecha se fincou havia um buraco, pelo qual dava uma visão privilegiada da casa de Capricórnio.

Fiquei olhando o buraco com uma interrogação na testa.

- O que você quer me mostrar? - Olhei em sua direção e vi a próxima casa zodiacal -

Há algo que eu deveria saber?

Um vento bateu no lugar levantando uma leve poeira que existia no chão. O céu estava sendo desenhado com algumas nuvens brancas aquela manhã.

- Não.... isso não quer dizer nada. Eu acho que continuar a caminhada será melhor.- sussurro para mim mesma e saio da casa de sagitario.

A impressão que de sempre haverá alguém ali dentro me perseguia enquanto trilhava a próxima escadaria, rumo a casa de mais um ser de chifres....

Sorri ao pensar naquela frase.

- Verei mais um chifrudo zodiacal! Capricórnio!


	14. Chapter 14

Cheguei até a casa de capricórnio com o coração palpitante.

O sol castigava minhas costas, o ar estava seco e a garganta começava a arranhar um pouco.

Parei no batente e olhei pelo hall de entrada e me deparei com uma decoração extremamente rústica, de bom gosto medieval.

Nas paredes existiam centenas de espadas de diferentes modelos e tamanhos. Tudo ali dentro parecia ter séculos de existência, mas estava brilhando como novo.

Eu ainda não tinha entrado quando senti um vento mover a barra de meu vestido. Senti um vulto transpassar meu corpo.

Fechei os olhos. O aroma leve de perfume de flores pairou atrás de mim. Quando os abri procurei ver algo com a visão periférica, deixando o corpo imóvel.

Seja quem for que estivesse ali, não me agradou com esta ação.

Algo pequeno e metálico fora lançado em cima de mim eu ouvia o chiado que cortava o ar antes de chegar ate mim. Respirei fundo, fechei meus olhos novamente e estiquei meu braço em posição de defesa. No meio do ato, interceptei o objeto com uma das mãos.

- Que tipo de recepção é essa? – falei alto segurando a adaga de ouro que tinha sido lançada em mim.

- Sou eu quem pergunto que tipo de visita é essa. -Um homem de voz estremecedora, de cabelos curtos e negros parou a centímetros de mim em alguns segundos após sua voz ecoar pelo hall.

Como ele estava muito perto, tive que levantar a cabeça para enxergar seu rosto.

-Você... – fiz cara de dúvida e olhei para trás, para a casa zodiacal que eu havia acabado de sair.

Muitas impressões me vieram a mente, talvez fossem as lembranças de Aioros ecoando em minha cabeça de telepata.

Senti algo ruim correndo nas minhas veias, uma corrente de gelo a passar pela espinha. Em seguida veio a sensação de ardor de centenas de cortes pelo meu corpo.

Tudo foi extremamente rápido. Era impressões de outros tempos, de outro lugar.

Um leve torpor tomou conta de mim e quase perdi o equilíbrio.

-Hey... garota... Você está bem? – ele estava segurando meus ombros com ambas a mãos e me sacudindo levemente.

Aos poucos a minha visão voltou ao normal, o cenário onde estava naquele momento aparecia após uma cortina negra ser levantada em meus olhos.

- Isso foi uma impressão sensorial... nada demais. – toquei aquele braço vestido com a armadura dourada e um choque repentino me acordou de um sonho de milésimos de segundo.

Novamente uma onda de memórias invadiu minha mente como uma corrente elétrica intermitente.

Aquele homem tinha estado ao lado de Aioros em algum momento. Abri a boca mas o som de minha voz demorou um pouco para sair.

– Você é o Shura...? – fiz cara de duvida.

- huh...- ele consentiu com uma ruga na testa - E você é quem, garota?

Uma frase passou rapidamente em minha cabeça enquanto cerrava o cenho com certo rancor:

"Alguém que sabe do crime que você cometeu há dois anos!"

Quase soltei as palavras presas na língua... mas parei antes de causar mais impacto.

– Sou Nisa Benthon. – as mãos dele ainda estavam segurando meus ombros, e muitas memórias que ele tinha estavam passando em minha mente como um pequeno filme embaçado.

Empurrei-o para que não tocasse em mim. Algo me fez olhar em seus olhos cor e âmbar e vi que não era um rosto mau... nem rancoroso. Tomei fôlego, abaixei a cabeça e completei:

- Desculpe a invasão de sua casa, estou em uma incursão descobrindo sobre a vida dos cavaleiros de ouro que vivem aqui em Athenas.

Aquele de estatura considerável, de voz grave riu em tom animado e se jogou em umas almofadas de pele de animais que estavam espalhadas no chão e me apontou

- Você é a famosa protegida do mestre Saga?

O gesto dele me desarmou as defesas. Estava rindo de mim ou para mim?

- Que papo é esse de "protegida"? – Me agachei próximo a ele com jeito de quem não sabe do que ele falava.

Ele respirou fagueiramente e começou a falar:

- Fiquei sabendo que ele autorizou uma estrangeira a andar aqui no santuário. E pior! Deixou que trilhasse as 12 casas! – me olhou de cabo a rabo - Você não parece muito com uma estudiosa, muito menos com uma aprendiz de amazona.

Fiquei sem jeito e gaguejei.

- Pessoas normais não tem coragem de vir aqui pedir estas coisas. Mas eu sou estudiosa de vocês, sim. Há alguns anos tenho lido muito sobre suas regras. – cocei a cabeça – E acho que vim aqui quebrar algumas delas.

Ele gargalhou novamente.

- Bem vinda menina Nisa. Pessoas como você são raras. Diria, impossíveis, de aparecerem por aqui.

Fechei a minha boca e o encarei incredulamente.

"Caramba! Ele nem ligou para o que eu falei."

Olhei novamente para a casa vizinha, parecia que Aioros me olhava lá de cima. Sacudi a cabeça para espantar a impressão. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Uma pergunta entalou na minha garganta.

- Com todo esse riso e forma de falar você definitivamente não parece ser a pessoa que vejo na morte de Aioros... Mas é você, não é ? – estacionei o olhar na ruga que estava nascendo no rosto dele.

Bem, essa pergunta foi o estopim para ele de levantar e falar sobre o que aconteceu há anos atrás, sobre a traição de Aioros, a tal criança que ele protegeu e a punição que sofreu.

-Punição? – me indignei – você matou um homem, um cavaleiro, um companheiro seu, sem que ele estivesse usando sua armadura par se proteger e chama isso de punição?

Gritei tão alto que ouvi minha voz irritante ecoar pelas outras casas.

-Você não entende garota, você não passou sua vida daqui. Apenas leu contos e especulações sobre nossas leis e nosso comportamento – ele sorriu levemente e se levantou. – E agora que esta conhecendo de verdade, sei que é difícil compreender.

– Absurdo... vocês podem ser poderosos, dominar toda essa besteira de técnicas, mas ainda não passam marionetes de alguém que manda e desmanda em suas ações. – esmurrei a mesa de madeira que estava ao meu lado.

Após gritar a plenos pulmões, permaneci muda olhando as paredes cobertas de armas.

Ele, esperando em vão que eu falasse algo, apontou para as armas nas paredes.

– Gostou delas? – cruzou os braços e ficou atrás de mim.

Desviei a atenção, não tinha como convencê-lo da forma como eu raciocinava. Gostaria que eles tivessem vidas próprias. Gostaria que estes cavaleiros me mostrassem suas facetas reais e não a faceta de um guerreiro. Aqueles homens não deveriam viver apenas para morrer por alguém.

Novamente uma enxurrada de palavras vieram a minha boca, mas desisti de falar.

Olhei para as espadas novamente e sorri.

- São lindas. - Fiz um gesto de pegar a espada dourada no centro do hall - Posso?

Pois bem, nada como um bom acidente para melhorar meu ânimo. E assim se fez:

Assim que estiquei o braço para tocar a espada, tropecei em uma pedra saliente e caí em frente às armas com o braço estendido, levando grande quantidade de metal afiado ao chão comigo... foi uma barulheira só.

O pior de tudo foi ver aqueles facões, espadas, machados e afins caindo em cima de mim, por todos os lados.

Me teleportei para trás, mas uma das espadas estava a um passo de mim. caída no chão com a lâmina para cima

Senti que fui puxada por Shura, mas ainda caí em cima dela, cortando a lateral da perna.

Após alguns segundos, quando o último tilintar de metal ecoou eu olhei ao meu redor.

O estrago estava feito. Tudo que uma minuto atrás estava organizado, agora pendia espalhado pelo chão. O sol batia em algumas lâminas e formava desenhos prateados nas paredes.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio estava me segurando o braço, olhando apreensivo para minha perna que sangrava.

- Cortou... – olhou para a poça de sangue diferente que surgia a minha frente

Bati minha mão na testa " Afff... esqueci de dizer que meu sangue é um tanto... colorido." (essa era a palavra certa para descrever)

Um fio com sete cores saia do machucado na perna e pingava ao chão na mesma velocidade que os olhos dele acompanhavam.

Em alguns instantes senti sua aura brilhar um pouco mais forte e se concentrar em sua mão. Ainda surpreso ele depositou a mão brilhante em cima do ferimento. Vi que seus dedos ficaram sujos de meu sangue, mas o corte não estava mais lá.

- Não achei que humanos tivessem esses poderes.. eu mesma resolveria...

Naquele instante senti uma pessoa se materializar atrás de mim. Virei o rosto o máximo que podia para ver quem era.

- Peço permissão para adentrar em sua casa, amigo Shura. – a voz calma de Mu me fez relaxar.

- Claro amigo Carneiro, sinta-se a vontade. – Shura falou em completo tom de amizade

Olhei pra trás, um tanto envergonhada daquilo. Acenei as mãos para Mu ali do chão mesmo.

Gemi com um pouco de dor que ainda persistia no local do corte enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo.

– Oi Mu. – pisquei.

Ele olhou atento para minha situação e para a bagunça espalhada ao chão.

-Você deve ter arrancado a alma de todos os cavaleiros que te viram, garota. – Mu parou ao meu lado e se abaixou para olhar minha perna.

- Você sabe que eu não estou aqui para roubar almas... – sorri mesmo sentindo dor.

– Pensei que haviam te recepcionado mal – e olhou para o colega sorrindo. - Ouvi muitos barulhos e quedas de muitas coisas ao longo do seu passeio. Você parece que aprontou algumas boas por aqui.

Shura riu mas logo seu rosto ficou com ar preocupado.

- E dá para ela fazer isso, ficar em pé? – retrucou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio me vendo levantar.

- Ah, fala sério. – Bati a poeira do corpo e levantei - Tenho que arrumar isso...

Respirei fundo e olhei para eles - nem precisava se preocupar. Tenho minhas defesas. – falei para Mu.

Movi as mãos mentalizando as espadas em ordem crescente de tamanho. E todas estalaram de volta nas paredes novamente.

- Muito bem... não nega o signo de Áries em que nasceu. – Mu comentou atrás de mim orgulhosamente. – telepata e dona de si.

Deixei os dois dourados de Capricórnio e Áries conversando e dei as costas.

Sai em após ter terminado a arrumação das espadas que eu havia derrubado e recomecei a minha caminhada por aquelas escadarias infinitas.


	15. Chapter 15

Um vento gelado começou a soprar na direção oposta ao meu caminhar, algumas lembranças afloraram na minha mente. Senti que precisava parar um pouco a subida pelas escadas, então sentei-me alguns degraus antes de chegar a casa zodiacal Aquário.

Comecei a olhar ao meu redor como se procurasse algo que havia perdido. Sentia uma força telepática entrar em contato comigo.

Como se essa força maior me pedisse, relaxei o corpo e comecei lembrar de uma viagem a Sibéria que tinha sido feita há tempos atrás.

Imagens apareciam fluidamente em minha memória. Deixei que ocorresse normalmente.

O céu estava tão azul no pais do gelo que chegava a tingir o vento com sua cor. Lagos isolados refletiam as cores brancas e azuis em seus infinitos tons em sua água gélida.

Toda a natureza dali parecia congelada pelo tempo e acariciada pela brisa gélida.

Calafrios percorriam meu corpo de forma cortante. Trajando roupas de pele e equipamento de camping, eu com certeza não era uma turista comum.

Era como se tudo que eu conhecesse de presente, passado e futuro tivesse se apagado da minha mente ao me deparar com imagens naturais esculpidas pelo frio. Era como se ali só restasse o branco daquela neve e o azul daquele céu.

Foi hipnotizada pela neve que notei uma escultura feita no gelo. A imagem me seguia com o olhar, me chamava para perto para tocá-la. Me aproximei afundando os pés na neve fresca ao seu redor.

Permaneci alguns minutos bem próxima e procurei memorizar cada detalhe dos cabelos esvoaçantes, olhos profundos fitando o extremo norte, lábios sérios, braços delicados, mãos finas, pernas torneadas e pés bem apoiados ao chão. Era a figura esculpida em gelo de um homem trajando uma roupa fascinante que não parecia se deteriorar com o tempo. Seu semblante frio e calculista, sem um traço de sorriso sequer, mas de uma beleza de "congelar quarteirão", estava me hipnotizando.

Ao tocar a obra de arte senti novamente um gelo na espinha seguido de um calor no estômago. Era uma mistura de opostos quase impossível de acontecer.

Talvez tenha desfalecido por horas, até ser encontrada por aldeões que caçavam nas redondezas. Enquanto eu bebia algo quente, eles me contaram inúmeras histórias daquele homem esculpido no gelo. Ele possuía um nome filosófico, ao qual nunca esqueci: Kamus.

Enquanto eu ouvia lendas locais, minha mente construía a imagem de uma pessoa com altruísmo inalcançável para um humano normal.

Lembrei de um livro que havia lido há algum tempo escrito por um autor chamado Albert Camus, "O Estrangeiro". As palavras lidas não me saíam da mente ao longo das narrativas.

A obra de Albert Camus surge para tentar contrariar o conceito de que a arte é a manifestação dos sentimentos do ser humano. A inexistência de emoções leva o personagem principal a um vazio interior, causando uma profunda resignação em que lê a historia. É impossível não sentir nada diante da frieza do livro, nem diante daquele ser esculpido.

Criei um mito, uma lenda para um homem que ainda se encontrava vivo, e que eu sequer conhecia.

Tudo que me fazia lembrar gelo, frio e neve me fazia tremer dos pés à cabeça depois das conversas com os moradores daquele local abastado em meio as tundras russas.

Alguns contavam que o homem esculpido no gelo era um guerreiro, outros o comparavam com o Deus do frio absoluto, outros simplesmente o adoravam como mestre.

Eu tinha que concordar que, de fato, ele possuía a pose de um guerreiro iluminado. Mesmo olhando apenas para uma imagem em gelo.

Como era de se esperar, fiquei aficcionada pelas lendas que encobriam aquele homem e seu rosto não abandonou mais minha cabeça.

Eu visitava a escultura todos os dias em que permaneci na Siberia, e em uma das minhas visitas, conheci uma pessoa em especial.

O criador da imagem era chamado de cavaleiro de Cristal. Um homem pacifico, de voz baixa, olhos cortantes e delicadeza quase incomparável.

Ele fez questão de me acompanhar em grande parte das caminhadas pelas tundras e vilas que estavam nas cercanias. Me forneceu muitas informações sobre as pessoas que possuíam o domínio do gelo para defesa, lutas e criações. Cristal era um deles.

Ao sabor do chocolate, do mel que havia bebido e das histórias que tinha ouvido na casa do cavaleiro de Cristal por dias eu me despedi daquela maravilhosa fantasia gélida e parti em busca de outras figurinhas para meu álbum de idéias sobre os cavaleiros.

As lembranças daquele lugar frio, mas extremamente amigo, ficaram em meu coração.

Acordei do meu devaneio quando senti o roçar leve de tecido nas minhas costas.

Virei calmamente o rosto para cima, mas a brisa fria brincava com os nossos cabelos, hora escondendo meu rosto hora escondendo os olhos dele entre os fios que esvoaçavam.

Levantei-me e abri a boca para falar algo, mas ao encontrar seu olhar frio e de um azul profundo nada consegui dizer por alguns segundos.

Pisquei devagar tentando diferenciar realidade e imaginação. Analisei cada centímetro de seu cabelo, corpo e detalhes da armadura que trajava.

Pronunciei vagarosamente enquanto sorri embaraçada:

- Kamus, o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário.

Que olhar profundo ele ostentava, aquela escultura de fato foi fiel ao molde!

Abaixei a cabeça e permaneci apertando os lábios, enroscada nas palavras que queria dizer. Nisa Benthon estava muda diante de alguém! O fato era inédito.

Ele se abaixou, encostando um dos joelhos ao chão a minha frente, com o vento sua capa branca passou por cima de minha cabeça, como se fosse um estandarte.

-Talvez você goste disso – me falou estendendo a mão, na qual segurava uma fina e delicada escultura cristalizada de um cisne.

Comecei a rir por dentro e o encarei tocando a escultura com a ponta do indicador.

- Depois do que fiz na casa de seu vizinho você vai me presentear com esse bibelô delicado? – falei pegando cuidadosamente a escultura.

Ele sorriu mostrando um semblante calmo e confiante.

- O cavaleiro de Áries não iria fazer amizade com uma humana qualquer... disso tenho certeza. – em um gesto quase mágico, pegou a capa esvoaçante e a dobrou. - Nem os demais cavaleiros a deixariam chegar até aqui se você não fosse especial de alguma forma.

Subimos até a 11ª casa. Ele foi contando historias de seus pupilos, dentre eles citou Cristal. Durante sua narrativa percebi o carinho que despendia ao falar dele.

Para um cavaleiro do gelo, Kamus tinha muito calor humano. A sensatez e a sensibilidade vindas de suas palavras me comoviam a cada segundo que passava.

"Fato: de gelo mesmo, apenas a estátua na Sibéria" sorri comigo mesma pensando enquanto estávamos sentados na balaustrada externa da casa de aquário. Fiquei balançando os pés ao vento enquanto conversávamos sobre Sibéria e seu povo.

- Soube de sua visita ao meu discípulo. - ele disse em um intervalo de silêncio - Cristal me falou do seu encanto por esculturas no gelo. – e olhou para a peça que estava em minhas mãos.

Parei com os olhos no pequeno cisne em minha mão um tanto incrédula:

- Gelo? Isso é gelo? – coloquei a escultura em minhas mãos próxima aos olhos e a observei atentamente apertando os olhos.

- Sim. – ele sorriu se divertindo com minha reação infantil.

- Há algo em especial na água? – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Ele não derreterá até que você deseje. Isso tem a ver com seu cosmo, ou aura, como queira chamar a energia que rege seu corpo.

Pensei: ele era o cavaleiro do Gelo. De fato merecia o título.

-Aura? Eu? - apertei o pequeno cisne próximo ao coração.

- Sim... sua aura brilha muito e pode manter o gelo da pequena escultura intacto.

- Interessante... Confesso mesmo que fiquei boquiaberta com a qualidade da escultura, que vi na Sibéria

- Isso ficou bem óbvio – e cruzou os braços olhando firmemente para mim.

Aquilo era uma análise? Questionei-me desviando o olhar novamente para o pequeno cisne.

Além de ponderado, de uma retórica impecável, Kamus era um homem atraente. Talvez o mais maduro de todos que havia conhecido até hoje. Nunca pensei em dialogar tanto sobre filosofia com um cavaleiro como o fiz com Kamus.

Era como se o conhecesse de muitas vidas passadas.

Naquele instante senti uma pequena alteração no ambiente. Um vento carregado de algo que não soube identificar passou por mim e me dirigi para dentro da casa.

"Aquilo era um mau pressentimento?" cruzei meus braços e os afaguei como se os aquecesse.

Olhei para trás, e lá estava o cavaleiro de gelo há poucos passos de mim me observando. Fechei meus olhos e uma vertigem absurda tomou conta de meu corpo.

De súbito abri meus olhos, na parede a minha frente em meio a uma névoa densa

havia um esquife de gelo onde jazia uma pessoa congelada, a qual eu não conseguia ver o rosto.

Dei um passo para trás, como se sentisse o poder do gelo que a resfriava. Tropecei em meus próprios pés. Ao ver aquela cena que não pertencia a aquele momento, senti o coração apertar.

Talvez essa sensação e a visão tenham durado um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para me trazer lágrimas aos olhos. Seja quem for que tenha feito, ou fará aquilo, sentia muito pesar e tristeza.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma premonição ou lembrança guardada nas paredes daquela construção.

Despertei de verdade do pequeno sonho quando senti os olhos de meu anfitrião se fixarem em mim enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus pulsos fortemente.

- Você tem esse nível de sensibilidade sensorial? – falou me encarando e oferecendo uma taça com água fresca.

- Ah não... de novo não... – murmurei passando as mãos nos cabelos banhados em suor.

Senti seu semblante ficar gravado com uma ruga de preocupação.

- Jamais lute contra isso. – fez um gesto com os dedos e tocou em minha cabeça.

Permaneci olhando profundamente nos olhos de Kamus procurando entender a frase.

Um sentimento fraterno aqueceu meu corpo naquele instante. Mas não apagou por completo a sensação ruim que eu havia sentido, nem a certeza de que algo muito tenebroso fosse acontecer ali.

Fechei meus olhos e abri meus braços ao sentir que ele havia me abraçado. Foi quando ouvi o barulho inconfundível de metal caindo no chão.

Abri um dos olhos com medo da cena, pois a última vez que ouvira aquele ruído não foi um momento muito agradável...

As partes da armadura estavam espalhadas ao redor dele.

Dei um passo para trás fugindo do afago, mas um leve puxão me deixou quase enterrada em seu peito.

- Você é boa nisso... - Senti seu sorriso mesmo estando com o rosto envolvido em seus braços.

Ouvi por instantes as batidas de seu coração. Calmas, espaçadas, controladas.

Sai da casa de aquário levando entre os dedos o delicado cisne e no coração a sensação de paz.


	16. Chapter 16

Um jardim se estendia a meus olhos desde o primeiro degrau em direção a casa de peixes. As muitas cores de rosas e outros tipos de flores enchiam os olhos e o nariz de aromas e cores.

A caminhada estava agradável, calma, serena. O aroma doce das plantas aliviava toda tensão que eu tinha no corpo.

Muitas vezes os olhos não sabiam qual direção tomar para apreciar as cores ao meu redor. Hora era o céu que disputava com um show de cores ao entardecer, hora era o vento que movimentava pétalas soltas que voavam ao seu capricho pousando em meus pés e cabelos.

Parei novamente para observar as flores, me abaixei e toquei um ramo de rosas brancas. Seja quem fosse que as cultivava, o fazia muito bem e com amor.

- Que fofo! Não tinha parado para pensar que as casas zodiacais poderiam ficar mais belas quando enfeitadas com a natureza. – respirei mais profundamente para sugar o ar perfumado.

Sentia que alguém me observava. Aquela sensação já não era mais anormal após tantas experiências.

Voltei a caminhar e vi um canteiro com pequenos botões de papoulas... não hesitei em tocar um deles com minha mão e fazer com que todas desabrochassem ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma visão digna de um Deus... – sussurrei comigo mesma.

Estiquei mais o olhar para um tipo de campo estreito, entre rochedos e escadarias a minha frente. Ali vi uma pessoa colhendo rosas. Apurei a visão... seria um Homem? Ou Mulher de túnica?

Balancei a cabeça tirando a segunda hipótese da cabeça, já que ouvira que era proibido mulheres por ali.

Saltei o muro que dividia as escadas e o jardim, arranhando o braço em uma roseira e me aproximei olhando fixamente para a pessoa a minha frente. Mas ela parecia tão absorta em seus afazeres que apenas me notou quando colhi o botão que se precipitava ao chão após a poda.

Sorri ao encarar o jardineiro de túnica azul clara, adornada de pequenos peixes dourados. Ele usava sandálias leves da mesma cor e tinha o andar de pluma. Não acreditei na androgenia daquela pessoa. Eu não esperava ver um homem de traços tão femininos em meio a um santuário tão machista.

Pensei comigo "que pessoa exótica".

- Lindo jardim...– comentei ao devolver a rosa a ele.

- Obrigada ilustre visitante! – sua voz era angelical.

Em um gesto rapido, ele se virou e me estendeu um imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas e amarelas que estavam em uma cesta apoiada no pilar de mármore próximo.

- Nossa... o.. obrigada! – fiquei boquiaberta.

Ele tomou minha mão e vagarosamente subiu me puxando pela escadaria que levava a entrada da casa de Peixes. Ele usava uma pulseira de diamante com símbolo zodiacal de peixes que surgiu quando estendeu a mão e a manga da túnica cedeu um pouco.

- O sol a essa hora da tarde é bem ardido, não faz bem para a pele. Mas daqui a pouco a noite fará as honras. – falou me olhando de canto de olho enquanto parávamos na varanda da casa e ele me segurava a mão delicadamente.

Meu olhar fora guiado para os aposentos internos. Observei a arrumação do lugar ao qual ele me guiou: era tudo impecavelmente mobiliado e enfeitado com flores de diversas espécies.

O moço de cabelos azuis claros, íris em mesmo tom, lábios finos e sorriso delicado percebia cada um de meus movimentos e olhares.

- Mu enviou algumas mensagens telepáticas para todos os cavaleiros. Por isso você era esperada por nós. – ele apontou uma cadeira de vime com estofados negros de veludo, colocada ao lado de uma mesa onde havia uma jarra de cristal e 2 copos identicamente luxuosos, suando por estarem cheios de refresco gelado. - Mas me diga, o que faz em um lugar como este? Qual sua busca?

Me sentei confortavelmente e peguei o copo que me fora servido.

- Estava fazendo um estudo sobre vocês. Mas, sinceramente... agora já não sei mais nem por onde começar a escrever. – as imagens de Miro e Camus me passaram na cabeça.

Meu olhar ser perdeu quando o pousei na janela, as demais 11 casas eram maravilhosas vistas lá de cima da casa de peixes.

- As doze casas mudam todos que as atravessam. – ele acompanhou meu olhar pelo local que eu havia peregrinado e completou - mas são tão poucos que passam aqui! – senti um tom de deboche que não tinha sentido em nenhum dos outros que conhecera ali.

-Ah... Sou Nisa, - estendi a mão para ele - mesmo que já saiba meu nome, fico meio encabulada em usar minhas habilidades de leitura de mente para conhecer pessoas.

- Sou Afrodite, muito prazer em conhecê-la pequena princesa.- fez uma reverência se ajoelhando na frente da cadeira onde eu estava e beijou minha mão.

A cena me fez rir um pouco

Princesa? Há muito não ouvia isso... Era um passado que nunca fora presente para mim.

- Não exagera cavaleiro! – finalizei o refresco e me levantei olhando as rosas que ganhara.

O olhar dele seguia meticulosamente cada piscar meu.

- Seja menos séria por favor... sei que andou brincando por ai. Dava para ouvir a bagunça das casas de capricórnio e gêmeos daqui onde estamos agora!

Comecei a rir.

- Realmente eu não fui muito discreta ao passar em muitas casas zodiacais. – senti o rosto ficar vermelho - Posso chamá-lo de Dite?

Ele tirou a túnica que usava nos ombros e ficou a minha frente usando apenas uma regata branca e uma calça de linho fino e leve que lhe marcava bem a musculatura delicada do corpo.

- Claro! Não me incomoda... mas toma cuidado com os apelidos com os demais cavaleiros, eles costumam odiar isso...

Ri pensando nas mil possibilidades de apelidos que podem ser dados por ali.

- Pior que eu também sou assim, apesar de adorar fazer piadas, não sou fã de recebel-as – olhei para ele com curiosidade... – Você é bem raro... é uma pessoa com senso de humor neste lugar, é cavaleiro e, de quebra jardineiro!

- São dons minha cara.. – ele abriu uma das mãos e gesticulou para cima exibindo um anel de cor anil maravilhoso.

Enruguei a testa em tom de gracinha

- Como você pode ser um cavaleiro, sendo assim, tão... "diferente"? - gesticulei para o jardim

- Gosto de dizer que "acidentes" acontecem... E na hora da luta sou outro Afrodite, acredite. –, virou-me as costas, tirou uma rosa roxa que estava desabrochada por completo, a despedaçou entre as mãos e lançou as pétalas em cima de mim.

Fiquei olhando a dança colorida ate pousarem no chão.

- Acredito como deve ser... na verdade, não imagino vocês em luta. São pessoas tão iluminadas que fica estranho pensar em morte, sangue e armas em suas mãos. - suspiro enquanto retiro as pétalas de meus cabelos

Sorri olhando ao meu redor e pensei "E amadura de peixes, onde está?"

Por instantes parei para pensar em todos que eu havia conhecido naquelas casas. Todos com dores íntimas que apenas eu sentia, todos com o peso das responsabilidades de suas escolhas de vida. Todos com um fim trágico a se concretizar, cedo ou tarde.

Nunca deixaria de me revoltar com essa idéia de defensores de sei lá quem. Afinal, todos eles eram homens com poderes maravilhosos sendo usados apenas como armas ou meros guardiões de um Deus infeliz caprichoso.

Como uma deusa precisaria de pessoas para sua defesa?

Apesar de tudo que corria em minha mente continuei a falar com ele até que sem querer deixei escapar:

- Fala sério... – pensei alto e o olhar de Afrodite pousou em mim seriamente. - Dite para quê uma deusa precisa de cavaleiros para defendê-la?

Enquanto ele se sentava no parapeito da janela começou a me responder calmamente com um sorriso no rosto:

-Uma deusa pode ter todos os poderes do mundo, mas sempre precisara de amigos leais. – arrumou uma mecha de franja que voava em seu rosto.

- Mas vocês são somente cavaleiros protetores, ou... algo mais ? – olhei curiosa

-Não - ele sorriu meigamente - nós além de protetores, somos amigos e uma prova de nossa amizade é defendê-la até a morte. - retomou a seriedade com essa frase. – Quem não desejaria amigos assim? Você não gostaria?

- Não - respondi prontamente - Não gostaria de ter amigos mortos sem poder fazer nada. Isso não me apetece em momento nenhum de minha existência... Desculpe.

Abaixei a cabeça... Lembrei da dor do amigo Aioria e da sabedoria de Shaka... tudo seria perdido se morressem em uma batalha inútil.

Peguei o buquê de flores há tinha deixado de lado e olhei o ultimo lance de escada alem da sala.

Fui ate a janela e dei um beijo no rosto do cavaleiro.

Comecei a subir as escadas floridas até o salão de onde dizem estar a própria Athena.

O sangue fervia em minha veia, naquele instante minha vontade era de esbofetear essa tal deusa humana.

(Participação do amigo Lucas Ramos! Valeu LU! Ti amoooo meu lidinho!)


	17. Chapter 17

(Pela segunda vez no salão principal, no qual Saga me aguarda)

Meus passos ecoavam pelo ladrilho de pedras frias e polidas. A mente vagava perdida entre os vãos das pedras no chão e paredes. Avistei quem desejava e entrei no salão de reuniões sem pestanejar e sem ser evitada por nenhum dos soldados que estavam em guarda do lado de fora.

O altivo homem de ombros largos e cabelos negro azulados me aguardava sentado em um pomposo trono, quase como um bibelô em um pedestal.

Caminhei com determinação até o degrau de acesso, me ajoelhei no terceiro degrau demonstrando estafa mental e física, sentei-me a frente de seu trono, próximo a sua perna, onde encostei meu rosto vermelho e suado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em silêncio total.

Perguntei após cansar de ouvir apenas minha respiração ofegante:

- Eles são sempre assim? - apontei o indicador para as casas as quais eu havia acabado de passar.

Saga meneou a cabeça negativamente e pousou sua mão em meu ombro de forma carinhosa e leve.

-Nem sempre foram assim como você viu, antes eram todos alegres. Mas depois da morte (injusta) de Aioros, um por um se tornaram amargos e ressentidos.

Uma pontada furou meu coração naquele momento.

O mestre do santuário me falava de injustiça cometida por seres quase celestiais?

- Até o assassino de meu amigo cavaleiro de Sagitário não é um assassino... tudo aqui é injusto e confuso. – afundei mais ainda o rosto e sua perna e senti grossas lagrimas quentes descerem pelo meu rosto, guiadas pelas gotas de suor.

Chorei as dores escondidas de todos que havia acabado de conhecer. Era quase palpável o sentimento que se materializou em meu coração.

Sem que eu percebesse, meu anfitrião começou a se entristecer também. Uma imensa quantidade de energia invadiu aquele lugar naquele instante.

Saga sussurrou mentalmente para que ninguém ouvisse:

"Até mesmo eu não soube o que fazer quando esta menina recostou a cabeça na minha perna... mesmo eu sendo o mestre de tudo aqui eu não soube como coloca-la em seu lugar, como todos ficam. Ate eu não soube mante-la longe de todos."

Me levantei, sequei as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e sorri para a cara estranha que ele fazia ao me encarar.

- O que foi?

Ele fingiu um sorriso.

- Raras são as damas que entram nesse recinto. Confesso que me sinto desconfortável.

Uma duvida pairou em minha mente:

- Qual o problema com mulheres por aqui? Vi que todos ficaram meio empertigados comigo... menos o Mu e o Afrodite.

Ouviu-se um suspiro de sua boca.

- Todos aqui já tiveram péssimas experiências amorosas e têm receio de se apaixonar novamente. Então, a maioria não se aproxima muito das mulheres.

Saga me observou com o olhar penetrante que me fez desviar. Me senti observada bem no fundo da minha alma.

Após alguns segundos completou:

- Mas, me diga uma coisa: por que essa curiosidade para com as 12 casas?

Coloquei a mão na boca e olhei para cima procurando uma resposta

- Bem... de inicio era curiosidade sobre o que a academia de letras falava desses tais cavaleiros... Para mim era mentira. Mas os caras são de verdade e acho que me envolvi sentimentalmente com as coisas aqui. Desculpe-me.

A mão pesou um pouco mais em meus ombros.

- Não fique preocupada nem se desculpe pela curiosidade e ousadia que poucos tem! Não estou perguntando por estar bravo e sim porque você parece ter muito interesse nos cavaleiros e no santuário.

Senti que uma piada não iria cair bem ali, mas não me segurei e a pergunta foi feita:

- Que tal se eu me tornar uma amazona?

Soltei uma gargalhada como nunca tinha soltado na vida quando o olhar serio e assustado dele fugiu de mim.

- Saga... olha pra mim! Sou atrapalhada, curiosa, sentimental e ainda por cima, odeio regras..Afinal furei a maior de todas quando entrei na casa de Áries. Você acha que tenho cara de amazona?

Um minuto demorado de silencio se fez no saguão.

-Bem, você seria uma ótima amazona, tem os poderes dentro de sua alma. - senti que ele sorria - E não faz mal ser atrapalhada, afinal, não é a única diferente entre todos nós.

Rimos juntos.

- Sem essa, não quero treinos. Não sirvo para receber ordens. Aliás, você tem uma faca por aí?

Ele saca uma adaga dourada que parecia sempre estar escondida em uma faixa próxima a cintura dele.

Estendo minha mão e apego com receio de ter que fazer aquilo que sempre faço, de novo. Respiro fundo e passo-a pelo meu punho esquerdo. Apontei para o corte que escorria 7 cores diferentes de sangue:

- Olha a cor... O que eu descobri sobre é que sou muito mais diferente que todos seus cavaleiros juntos.

Ele se levantou e me disse as palavras mais loucas que já ouvi:

- este seu gesto é para ver se você está apta a receber uma sagrada armadura?

Aos poucos o corte se fechou e eu esbocei um sorriso quase malicioso.

- Não, e nem queria!

Agora quem parecia surpreso era ele.

-Você está sim apta a receber uma armadura. Só em caráter de curiosidade, qual o seu signo?

Aquela pergunta me empertigou.

Abri os braços na frente dele, e com um gesto leve de mãos, todas as armaduras douradas materializaram no salão principal atrás de nós. Uma a uma as armaduras apareciam a cada intervalo de meio segundo estalando o metal no chão de pedras.

- Não sou amazona, Saga. Sou etérea demais para esse mundo de vocês. Não saberia viver sob sua regras rígidas. Muito menos saberia cuidar de um peso desses.

- Mas pelo seu cosmo eu digo que saberia sim. - ele parou e olhou bem nos meus olhos - E não venha me dizer que não esta apta porque eu sei que você está!

- Não é aptidão o meu caso. É a servidão que não me cabe. Muito menos combina comigo ficar como uma louca com uma armadura por ai. Deixe isso pra outra pessoa. De agora em diante sou uma amiga em que vocês podem confiar. Nada mais.

Pensei comigo mesma "estarei sempre perto".

- Foi você que quis assim, mas sempre nós, cavaleiros, confiaremos em você. – ele estendeu o objeto ainda manchado de sangue colorido - Guarde o punhal, se algum dia mudar de idéia verá que ele o guiará até nós.

O punhal ao qual ele me presenteara idêntico ao que eu tinha tatuado na perna.

- Aceito Com muita honra! - Olhei para o objeto em minhas mãos e sorri.

- Pois bem sempre que precisar, estaremos aqui.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha.

- Quero mudar de assunto... preciso de um banho... - Cheguei bem perto dele, tirei a mascara e dei um beijo em sua testa.

Meio encabulado e com uma ruga na testa perguntou:

- Me diga: você ira até o próximo saguão e verá Athena?

Olhei para o teto e fiquei pensando.

- Se ela cruzar meu caminho como todos esses homens abaixo o fizeram, eu a vejo... caso contrário, não vou procurá-la. Não senti simpatia por uma deusa que usa humanos tão doces como armas.

Subi as escadas para meus aposentos sentido uma flechada vinda do olhar dele.

A porta parecia mais pesada, o ar que eu respirava estava mais seco e quente. Não havia saliva em minha boca e sentia a garganta seca e os olhos lacrimejados.

Uma lufada de ar moveu meu cabelo assim que a porta foi destrancada.

No chão estava a resposta de minhas perguntas.

Pedras e mais pedras polidas. Ninguém ali passava disso. Rústicos bem polidos e vestidos de ouro para parecerem reluzentes.

Minhas malas estavam arrumadas, minha estrada de volta pra casa estava traçada. Até o dia em que resolvesse sair a procura de novos amigos.


End file.
